Alone in the Night
by AracyaDragonpet
Summary: Enola is a werewolf the Iscariots received from Millennium. But, she hates the Vatican. After running away to England, she encounters Alucard. Deciding to join up with Hellsing rather than be dragged back to the Vatican, she severs the last threads that connect her the Iscariots, turning her forever against them. Alucard X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly: I do not own Hellsing, and so do not own any of the characters in Hellsing. However, I do own the characters of my own design. But not the Hellsing ones.**

**This is my first Hellsing fan fiction and second fan fiction (Powered by Poison is my first). No, I have not abandoned my first fan fiction, I just have writers block do to this story wanting out. Apparently, my creativity as an agenda of it's own. If I do not update in a timely manner, assume I either have writers block or have been trampled by a galloping horse. Chapter 1:**

Perhaps it could have been considered a beautiful night, had Enola not been crouched, terrified under a rosebush, hoping against hope she would not be seen. They were after her, and she could not afford to be found. She did not think they would follow her to this Protestant nation, as it was not in their jurisdiction, but apparently she was wrong. The Iscariots has flown all the way to England for her, and now she was beginning to tire from their relentless pursuit.

Deep laughter echoed through the trees, followed by several loud gunshots, causing Enola to jump. A thorn caught on the skin of her shoulder, tearing it and allowing a few drops of her blood to escape. Mentally cursing for allowing herself to be surprised like that, she hurriedly licked the wound clean. She relaxed slightly as the skin began to stitch itself back together, only to tense up again as she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"My my, what do we have here?"

Instantly realizing she had been discovered, Enola leaped from her hiding place, ignoring the thorns ripping at her skin as she rose up to face her adversary. The man before her was dressed in a long, red coat with a matching fedora hat and orange-tinted glasses that reflected the moon's glow. On his face he was a fanged and slightly sadistic grin. The overwhelming stench of blood and gunpowder reached Enola's sensitive nose. There was no mistaking it, this man was a vampire, and not one of those weaklings Enola had come across before, if his oppressive aura was anything to go by.

"It's been a while since I have come across one of your kind before, I suppose I was incorrect that you had died out."

Enola blinked. He knew what she was? That was bad. She had lost the advantage of surprise. Still, she could not back down. Running would risk a probable encounter with the Iscariots. The last thing she wanted to be dragged back to the Vatican. So, Enola growled in response.

"If you know what I am vampire, you should be wise enough to back off."

He merely laughed in response, a deep, resounding laugh, that set Enola on edge. "What a brave little puppy you are. I can see you shaking in your boots, and still you face me. Tell me, why is it you do not simply turn and run. You clearly want to."

Enola snarled, "I've got far worse than you behind me."

"Really?" he grinned, "What have you done to make such terrifying people come after you?"

"I did nothing!"

"Oh?" the man chucked, "Seems I've stuck a nerve."

"Shut up! Get out of my way!"

"No."

Enola growled louder. Her form began to shift and grow. Fur began to sprout from her skin. The vampire raised a silver pistol and fired. Enola barely had time to dissipate her form before the bullet sailed through her. She wished she could stay in her state as mist and simply glide past him. However, she could only hold her non-solid state for a few seconds before returning to a physical form. In this case, it was one of a giant, silvery wolf.

The vampire fired again as the wolf lunged. The bullet lodged into her foreleg, sending her flying backwards. She howled in pain as she hit the ground.

'Damn! What the hell is that?!' Enola thought. Usually a gunshot would take a few seconds to heal, but this one had blasted a good sized chuck out of her arm. Quickly, she changed back to her humanoid form to make a smaller target and dodged the next round of bullets flying her way. Crimson eyes sparked as the vampire regarded the girl skillfully leaping away from each shot fired toward her.

"You're fun," he announced, sending more her way.

Enola danced to the side, once again transforming now that her wound had closed up. Powerful jaws clasped around the vampire's arm, ripping it from his body and staining her face red with his blood.

The vampire, however, seemed to think this was a laughing matter. He burst out with fits of glee as his severed arm went limp, dropping the pistol from it's grasp. Enola snarled, preparing for hailstorm of bullets.

"Oi! You bloody heathen! What do you think you're doing with our werewolf?"

Enola felt her blood chill as the voice of the one person she least wanted to hear ring through the trees. The vampire's grin grew as he refocused on the newest approaching member to their little party.

"This delightful puppy's yours? I should have guessed. I see the Vatican is as hypocritical as always."

"I'm not theirs!"

Enola jumped backwards as the arm at her feet dissolved, turning into blood that slithered to rejoin with it's master, healing his severed limb. The vampire chuckled at her shock and claim. "It seems as though you have a disagreement on that matter."

"She's just being a little rebellious at the moment," Father Anderson replied, "Though I'll have to thank her later for bringing me here, and giving me an excuse to kill you."

"I've been waiting in anticipation since we've last met. Now, come at me, Judas Priest!"

Several things become suddenly very clear to Enola. One was that that she would not be able to defeat this vampire if he could regenerate his severed limbs with ease and had that powerful pistol, it was all she could do to keep from getting hit. The second was that Father Anderson and this vampire knew one another, had fought before. And the third was that the vampire was more interested in fighting Anderson than her, and therefore they had a common enemy.

The giant wolf leapt from her position between the two to behind the vampire. The bloodsucker glanced at her in surprise and she quickly lowered her head in a submissive gesture. A grin spread across his face as he turned to Iscariot once again.

"It seems she's really rebellious."

"Yes, it seems so," Anderson's eyes narrowed. He reached for his blades inside his coat. Yet, just as his finger's bushed it's tip, static came from his other pocket.

_'Anderson! Anderson! Come in Father Anderson!'_

With a sigh, he drew a radio-like device from his pocket. "What is it Bishop?"

'_Where are you?'_

"England."

_'England? Why are you there?'_

"The bloody werewolf swam across the English Channel."

There was a pause.

_'Return immediately.'_

"What? But I have her in my sights. The only thing standing between us is the Hellsing's pet vampire."

_'This is more important. We have pressing…matters over here.'_

"Poor Vatican Priest," the vampire mocked, "sound's like you've stayed out past your bedtime."

Father Anderson growled, pulling out his bible, "Don't think you've won this time monster, I'll be back. As for you," He pointed to Enola, who shrank back, "I'll be back for you as well, you traitor." With that, he was gone in a flurry of pages.

Enola turned to see the vampire flip open a phone on it's first ring. "Yes, my master?" he said.

_'Alucard, return to me. Seras is already here."_

"Of course, my master." He flipped the phone closed before walking away. He paused after several steps, "Are you coming, werewolf?"

With a happy bark, Enola bounded after him.

**What do you think? I love feedback, so review! If you want to read more, and I am not updating, please proceed to bug me. Honestly, sending me reviews and PMs will not make me annoyed, it will make me happy that someone cares! And I will write more. Trust me, reviews are cure for writer's block. Also, I appreciate being notified any errors you spot so I can correct them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"My master…" The vampire purred as they emerged from the trees, addressing a long-haired blond woman in a suit standing in what appeared to be a temerity military encampment. Beside her stood a shorter girl with short, also blond hair wearing what seemed to be a police uniform, only with a miniskirt, almost like a Halloween costume. The taller woman turned scowled at the approaching vampire.

"Alucard, what the hell is this?" She demanded, gesturing to the werewolf slightly behind him.

"Master-" Enola gave a frightened yip as the vampire seized her midsection and lifted her up in font of him, presenting her to the woman. "I got you a puppy!"

The woman seemed less than impressed. She raised an eyebrow, "Really Alucard, a werewolf hardly seems like the usual 'puppy'."

"Only the best for my master." The vampire continued to hold the struggling werewolf as though she was as light as a common poodle, despite the fact that she was currently the size of a small horse.

"And how, exactly, did you manage to procure a werewolf?"

The vampire apparently named Alucard shot her an evil grin, "She followed me home."

"Yeah, right."

"Honest!"

"Honestly?" The woman who was his master seemed skeptical, "Where did she even come from? I thought there were no werewolves left in England."

"I ran away from the Vatican," Enola declared, turning human again, "I swam here from France to escape the Iscariot organization."

The woman turned and eyed the girl, who the vampire had released, "And who exactly are you?"

"Enola," she said.

"You're full name."

The werewolf blushed slightly, "Project 23 Werewolf Enola."

The woman's gaze softened slightly, "I am Sir Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organisation. Tell me, why were you running from the Iscariots?"

"Because they think they own me just because I was apparently a present to them from the group called Millennium."

"Millennium?" The two blond women glanced at one another. The vampire Alucard's grin only widened. Sir Integra's eyebrows stitched together, "Tell me more."

"I don't really know more," Enola admitted sheepishly, "I wasn't even supposed to know that. I can't remember before the Iscariots had me, I was too young. It was over fifty years ago. Technically, I'm only supposed to know what is necessary to track down the 'unholy'."

"Why are you here now?"

"I ran away. I came to England because I knew it was out of their jurisdiction."

"So, you have betrayed them?"

"NO!" Enola realized she had shouted and lowered her voice to a low growl, "they would kill me the moment I was no longer need, that I know for certain. I can only return that consideration. I am old enough now to take care of myself!"

There was a pause, then Alucard began to laugh. The threw his head back, shoulders shaking. Even the soldiers milling about, seemingly oblivious to the scene they were causing, stopped for a moment. Finally, he lowered his gaze, still grinning. "She is very amusing. May I keep her, master?"

Integra sighed, staring at the vampire. She then glanced over to Enola, "Would you be willing to join Hellsing? To bare it's seal, trapped in our service?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Enola's voice.

"Why?"

"There mere fact you are offering, as well as speaking to me proves you are in no way as cruel as they can be," Enola hung her head, the memories weighing on her, "If it meant I did not have to serve the Vatican again, I would gladly accept the Hellsing seal branded on my back with silver."

Interga nodded, "Alucard, she is your responsibility. Don't let her step out of line."

"Yes, my master."

"So, did you really follow Master here?"

The shorter blond was apparently Alucard's fledgling vampire. He had called her Police girl, but Sir Integra had called her Seras. The solders called her Miss Victoria. Enola was not sure what to call her.

"Yes. It was better than facing Father Anderson."

The younger vampire smiled. She didn't have the same psychotic grin her master had, hers was smaller, and kinder. It even made the huge cannon she carried at her side seem less intimidating.

"You were running away from Anderson?!" the vampire gasped, "He's terrible! Do you know how many knives he stabbed me with? It hurt!"

"Those things suck!" Enola said as the truck they were riding lurched, causing several of the soldiers to grab at the straps on the walls.

"He's stabbed you too? Why?"

"I just turned while chasing a ghoul through a church. How was I supposed to know mass was in session? They never let the 'furry heathen' go to service."

She shook her head, "Then you found Master?"

"I was fighting your master when Anderson showed up."

"Master? And you're still alive? Wow, no wonder he likes you," She flashed another smile, "How'd you survive?"

"He shot me. I tore off his arm. Then her re-attached it when the priest came. They were about to fight, so I decided I'd rather be on Alucard's side then back with the Vatican. But Anderson got called away, and Alucard asked if I was coming with him so I did." Enola shrugged, "So, how is this Hellsing? What do they do?"

"Oh, Master and I hunt down vampires for Sir Intergra. It can be fun once you get the hang of it. We live in the basement of the mansion. You probably will too…don't worry, it's really comfy down there! And she gives us blood packs, though I don't suppose you'll be wanting those…"

"Actually, I do like the taste of blood," Enola admitted, "I would lap it up at crime scenes and such, but usually got punished for it. But it's not my fault, meat's not filling for me when it isn't raw."

The female vampire glanced around at the other soldiers, who looked as though they were trying their best not to listen. She sent them an apologetic look, probably for disusing supernatural eating habits around them. She looked back to Enola, offering her hand, "I'm Seras by the way."

"Enola," The werewolf shook her hand, glad to know what to address her as now.

"You know," Seras said, looking her up and down, "You don't look fifty years old."

"Werewolves age very slowly," Enola informed her, "And heal very fast. I'm physically about twenty-something if I were human. How old are you?"

"I turn 23 in a few months," Seras giggled, "Human years."

"Really? You haven't been a vampire very long have you?"

"It's only been a year since I was turned."

Enola nodded, wondering what it was like to be human. Probably more free than an imprisoned werewolf. "So, what's this Alucard like? I'll be under his charge, so I guess were kind of in the same boat."

"Except I can't disobey him," Seras pointed out.

"And I wouldn't dare to."

The vampiress shrugged, "He's a really great Master, even if he can be a little mean sometimes. He helps me grow in my powers to become a true Draculina!"

Enola pondered this, concluding that her life had probably just taken a turn for the better.

**So, I'll try to write more. Review! Let me know you care, even if it's just a 'hi' or whatever. Feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism and such is even better. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sir Integra, head of Hellsing, lead the way from where the vehicles had parked to the mansion that served as her base. Her vampire Alucard trailed behind her, grinning as he went. The two of them had ridden in a very fancy military vehicle, the type that one would expect a high-ranking officer to drive around in. Seras followed behind her master as a devoted puppy would. Her and Enola had ridden in the back of a military van for the soldiers. The werewolf trotted along behind Seras, in human form despite the fact she would feel more comfortable as a wolf.

Still, it seemed more appropriate to show a bit of weakness to assure the people of Hellsing she really meant no harm. She certainly didn't want to risk getting into it with Alucard again, not now that she realized that he had simply been playing with her for his own amusement. According to Seras, it didn't matter how many times you shot him, cut him up, or even lopped off his head, her master would simply laugh and reassemble himself before destroying his adversary. She wasn't even sure she could take on Seras. The Casull she had been shot with really hurt, and supposedly was nothing compared to his larger weapon, the Jackal. She could only imagine the damage Sera's giant Harkonnen could inflict.

An elegant-looking older butler appeared at the doorway as scanned the group. "Welcome home Sir Integra. If I may, who is this?" he asked, gesturing with an open palm to Enola.

"Ask Alucard," she replied brushing past him.

The butler glanced at the mentioned vampire, who grinned even more. White fangs glinted in the moonlight as he let out a low chuckle. "She is a new pet. Walter, surely you recognize a werewolf when you see one."

The butler, Walter, studied at the new girl again, "Ah, yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? But don't you usually exterminate those?"

Alucard shrugged, "I've got a use for this one, and it's not just to irritate the Iscariots we took her from."

"Shall I prepare a room for her then?"

"That won't be necessary."

The others stared at him, urging him to go on. He laughed in response.

"She'll be staying with me."

"What?!" Enola choked out before her mind to tell her not to question him, "What for?"

The vampire grinned down at her, making her shrink back slightly, "Werewolves are easier to wake up than a vampire in a dead sleep. I want you to watch over my coffin during the day, assuring I am not disturbed."

Enola sighed in relief. Guard dog she could do. It was certainly a lot better than what she had thought he had in mind. Hell, she'd even play fetch and roll over if they wanted her to. Anything was better than being treated as the thing that the Iscariots had considered her, a demon that was to be given no praise and more punishment for every time they used her. Yes, guard dog she could definitely do, and she'd be certain to be the best guard dog he'd ever seen.

"Eh, wasn't that what we where 'ired for?" The man speaking was the long-haired Frenchman whom she had learned was named Pip, and captain of the mercenary group called the Wild Geese, whom Hellsing employed to assist the vampires on their missions.

Alucard's grin only widened, "And you did such a great job of that in Rio."

Pip grimaced, "That wouldn't 'ave 'appened if we had been placed in the same 'otel."

The vampire's grin did not falter, "That wouldn't have happened if you had been on time. As I recall, the sun was setting. Also, I prefer someone who can take a bullet without much damage," he cocked his head slightly, as if considering something, "Besides, I didn't think you would want to sleep in my basement room. I was under the impression you would rather be in the Police Girl's."

The Frenchmen turned red before shrugging it off. Seras looked up with several emotions playing across her face, including outrage and embarrassment.

"Master! That's not true!"

"You forget, Police Girl, I can read minds."

Seras gave a little cry and rounded on Pip, "You pervert!"

Enola was wakened by the creaking of the door placed on the top of the stairs. She wearily opened her eyes, peering around the room, able to see every nook and cranny from the oversized dog bed that she had settled down for the day on despite the complete darkness that engulfed her and the coffin she beside. The sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor that lead here met my sensitive canine ears.

On Alucard's command, I remained in wolf form throughout the day. I had eagerly complied.

I carefully stepped from my bed, paying special mind to my claws so they would not click on the stone floor and disturb the sleeping vampire. I slunk silently into the corner, allowing my slight slivery glow to fade until I was jet black and blended into shadows. Then, I waited. I did not need to wait long, the door slid open, thankfully quietly. That made her job a little easier. Normally, she would snarl at an intruder, but seeing as she was trying to make as little noise as possible, she refrained.

The figure stepped through the door, looking around the room. Enola briefly closed her eyes to remain hidden. The contrast between dark and light was too great for her to make out the features of the intruder, as adjusting to different lighting was one of the werewolf's weaknesses. Sensing no danger, the figure took another step forward, clearing the door. This was her chance, Enola pulled back, and sprung forward.

Her jaws clamped around something metallic, and quite sharp. It cut into her gums as it wove between her teeth like dental floss. The wires made a slight sound, then retreated. Enola heard the intruder's shoes land lightly on the stone floor, too close to Alucard's coffin for comfort.

Still blinded from the contrasting light, the werewolf leaped in the direction of the sound. She hit a solid body and tackled it to the floor. Just before they landed, she rolled, absorbing the sound of the impact with her fur. As predicted, the only notice resulting from their fall was a light hiss of her fur sweeping the stone tiles. Enola continued the roll until the intruder was pinned under her. The sharp wires filled her mouth again, only this time, she was expecting it. She pulled back, breaking the wires, then dived forward, maw open to deliver the fatal bite.

"Enola, stop," A deep voice commanded.

Enola froze, jaws still agape and ready to kill should she be given the order too. Slowly, her eyes got a chance to adjust the light, and she could begin to make out the figure below her. Wait…wasn't that Walter, the butler? And why did he look so satisfied? Anyone else should rightfully cower in fear from her fangs.

"Enola, come."

With a sigh, Enola released Walter. Licking the blood from her gums, she returned to her post beside the coffin, were the vampire sat grinning.

"Thank you Sir."

Alucard grinned, "And thank you Walter, for braving Enola here's fangs. I apologize for not interfering sooner, I was not aware she would be so quiet about it."

Enola changed back to human, "Sorry for waking you, Sir." Damn, and she had tried so hard not to.

The vampire simply chucked, "You didn't. I was already awake."

"I am confused," Enola whined, "What is going on here?"

"Alucard here simply requested that I attempt to disturb him when the sun set to see if you would be true to your word or not," Walter explained.

"Don't worry," The vampire told her, "You passed. The only reason I was aware at all of your duel was the snap of Walter's wires when you broke them. Good dog."

Enola smiled. Sure, most would find that insulting, but after living with the Iscariots for so long, any compliment was well-appreciated.

"Thank you Sir," she said in her politest, most grateful voice she could muster. She really, really wanted to stay here.

**Please review! I absolutely LOVE reviews and they make me want to write more! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update, yay! Thank you for the people who reviewed, it is very nice to read your comments! It makes me feel special and want to write more.**

Enola sprung from the side of the wall, dodging yet another hailstorm of bullets flying at her. It was harder to escape them when there were so many of the Wild Geese firing at her. She growled as several bullets managed to hit their target.

Figuring it was no use to try to dance away from all the bullets, Enola changed strategy. Temporarily dissolving into mist, she swept forward, managing to hold her non-solid state just long enough to reach the confused men. When she did, the werewolf re-formed as an animal, pouncing upon those easily within her reach. It took only several seconds for her to trample all the Wild Geese currently training with her.

Clapping sounded from the just outside the training facility, along with a low chuckle.

"Pathetic," the ancient vampire said, "You assume to be fit to protect my master, when you can be defeated in seconds by one measly werewolf? Surely you should at least manage several minutes."

"And exactly 'ow are we supposed to do that?" Pip called back unnecessarily loud, considering Alucard could hear him clearly if he had whispered, "She can turn into mist."

"For a total of five seconds," he responded, unimpressed, "She also needs to be solid to actually attack you."

The Frenchmen huffed and shrugged, lighting a cigarette, "If it is so easy, you take 'er."

The vampire stalked up, grinning. "With pleasure." He positioned himself between the Wild Geese and the werewolf, who was had returned to the opposite side of the field upon her victory. Alucard made a gesture to her, "Come on then, come at me."

Enola hesitated for a second, then charged, running full speed at the vampire. She did not give herself time to second guess her actions as she leapt forward, jaws agape to tear off his head.

Alucard's hand shot out, smacking her away as effortlessly as he would a fly. The werewolf flew backward, yelping as she bounced from the ground and rolled to a halt. He gave a small bow to the mercenaries staring at him. They still had not gotten completely used to his feats of superhuman strength.

Suddenly, a loud crunch was audible throughout the Hellsing grounds, accompanied by vicious snarling. The vampire's eyes widened as a good chunk of his left shoulder was torn away by six-inch teeth. He momentarily struggled to disentangle himself from the werewolf who had managed to clamp on the back of his neck. She finally fell on her back, taking the flesh she had captured in her jaws with her. Alucard spun around, head lolling backwards slightly from the missing area as he reformed the parts that had been torn away.

"Ah, still want to play puppy?" he taunted, "Let's go at it then!"

Enola growled. She had let her instinctual side take over, and so had forsaken the logical part of her brain that had the little voice in her head that told her things, like fighting a six-century old vampire wasn't the best of ideas. At the moment, should her animalist thoughts be translated into words, it may have gone something like this, 'Get… Bite… Kill…' It was this train of thought that lead her to gab hold of Alucard's leg and attempt to tear it off by wildly shaking her head back and forth.

A moment later, and she was tumbling head over heals, a result of Alucard's other leg swinging around and delivering a heavy blow to her chest. She immediately stood, coughing up a bit of blood as her ruptured innards healed themselves. She did not hesitate long though, and soon was bounding forward again.

She turned to mist just in time to avoid a bullet fired her way. When she rematerialized Enola froze, the cold metal of the Jackal pressed to her forehead stopping her in her tracks. The vampire grinned down at her.

"It's time to stop this, Master approaches," He raised the barrel up, "She has a mission from us." Enola tipped her head into a doggy questioning position. Alucard's smile widened even more, "Ready to track down some ghouls?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Enola asked, trotting behind Alucard and Seras through the grounds of the estate where the vampire they had been sent to kill should be residing, "This is only the second night I've been working for Hellsing."

"I got sent on a mission as soon as I woke up from changing," Seras said, "I didn't even know what it was like to be a vampire."

"You still don't fully understand," Alucard remarked, "Werewolf, have you ever killed a ghoul before?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," he nodded, "You and the Police Girl will take care of the number of ghouls present." By this time, we had reached the large double doors to the mansion, which he graciously held open for us. We walked inside and he gave us one of his notorious grins before allowing the door to swing closed. "Have fun."

The familiar groaning of the ghouls sounded shortly after. Enola turned to Seras, who had raised her enormous weapon to her shoulder, "Do me a favor and don't shoot me."

The draculina nodded and aimed Harkonnen to the East wing. "You take the left, I'll take the right."

"Agreed."

That was the precise moment that the undead corpses decided to show themselves. They stumbled into view, marching mindlessly toward the intruders. One shot from Sera's cannon cleared a hole in their ranks. Enola on the other hand, preferred more primeval methods. She bounded in her wolf form to meet the ghouls, jaws snapping as she raced to tear each head from it's rotting body.

Going after a vampire's minions reminded Enola of the only time she enjoyed herself while with the Iscariot, the times when she was let out. Sure, the areas were often quarantined and sealed off to keep either party from escaping, but this is what she had lived for, what had kept her going for half a century of enslavement: the hunt.

**Review people! It makes me like you! What do you think should happen next? Suggestions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Thank you ******** for the awesome idea! It really helped me on this chapter.**

Enola growled happily, feeling the pleasant stretching and flexing of her muscles, reminding that she was alive. She danced off the floorboards and walls, springing from ghoul to ghoul, tearing them to pieces as she went. Their blood filled her mouth, sweet and fermented, like hard cider. She already felt drunk off the bloodlust coursing through her veins. Her silvery fur was matted with red streaks and her eyes glowed in the darkness.

With every pounce, her claws met flesh. There seemed to be an infinite amount of the undead minions. But Enola was not afraid. She was too far gone to let emotions such as fear enter her mind. There was no planning, no consideration, no thoughts at all. She simply saw and killed, over and over, again and again. The wallpaper was stained red from her efforts, and the color only served to drive her on. In fact, crimson was the only color her brain was currently registering. It filled her vision. The smell of blood filled her nose. The sound of gunshots echoed in her ears.

Enola paused. There was no longer the groaning the ghouls made. Coming down from the high hunting set her on, she looked around. It seemed all the ghouls here were dead. Seras was nowhere to be seen, but she could hear the occasional shot from her cannon in another room. For a moment, the werewolf considered joining her, but a presence just outside the closest window caught her attention. Above her, Enola could feel a terrible power being unleashed. She figured that was Alucard dealing with the vampire, judging by the screams. So whatever was outside was trying to escape.

The werewolf tipped her head to the side and trotted to the window. Ghouls weren't smart enough to try and escape. Besides, they were under the control of the vampire whom had created them, they could not disobey their will. She peered through the glass, and sure enough, it was not a ghoul, but a vampire.

Enola leaped through the window, shattering the glass and wooden frame, as well as taking out a good chunk of the wall. She landed in front of the vampire, who stopped in surprise. His eyes narrowed, then he growled out a challenge. The werewolf quickly answered with a snarl of her own. She had never fought an vampire before, save Alucard, and so was unsure of how to actually kill one. That was usually Father Anderson's job while she took care of the ghouls. But since she could sense this one had nowhere near the same power the No Life King emitted, she figured it might die if she disassembled it enough.

The vampire began to circle her, a sly smile on his face. Enola followed him with her eyes as he examined her. He was tall, slender, and looked about to be in his early twenties when he died. He seemed like one of those boys with a rich father, the kind that drove sports cars and had an endless bank account. He certainly walked with the arrogance of one.

"I've never had to fight a werewolf before," He remarked. They were even then. "I might let you live if you're a good boy-."

Enola could not help the vicious snarls she emitted. She barked and held herself up a straighter. How dare he presume she was a male. Why did people think all werewolves were guys? At least if they called her an 'it' they were leaving both options open.

The vampire laughed, "I see, you're a bitch."

She growled again, but gave a small nod. 'Bitch' was not her preferred term, but at least he got her gender right.

"Ah man, I feel bad for fighting a girl then."

The werewolf charged. A shot fired as she was sailing through the air, reversing her momentum and sending her flying backward. She rolled to her feet and shook herself. That was a big gun he had there. However, it fired normal bullets, not nearly as harmful or as dangerous for her as the silver-tipped exploding rounds Alucard shot. This gun could not kill her. She ran at him again.

The vampire dodged and fired a couple more rounds into her side, throwing her off balance as she ran a circle around him, looking for an opening. She briefly wondered if vampires could get dizzy. Figuring there was only one way to find out, she continued to run, receiving several more bullets for her trouble. At least he would run out of ammunition eventually. One round hit her left foreleg, causing her to limp for a few seconds as the wound closed. Those bullets might not be silver, but they really hurt. Perhaps taking all his rounds was not the best of ideas.

Enola veered off course into the nearby shrubbery, allowing her glowing color to drain her from her fur to become black and blend in. She couched low to ground. Footsteps passed her hiding spot. Careful to not make any noise from her change in size, she slowly transformed into herself back to her human form. She raised her hand and using her claws, slashed a few lacerations in her neck. They healed almost instantly, but the leaked blood remained. She heard the vampire chuckle, and turn to walk her way.

"Oh no, it seems you've pricked yourself on a thorn. Here, let me clean that off for you…"

Enola jumped up, running into the vampire's awaiting arms. As expected, he did not shoot, but instead was too tempted by her bloody neck. Just as he bent over to bite her, she transformed, grabbing hold of his arm. He screamed and smacked her on the side of the head with his gun.

She remained firm as he dealt blow after blow to her front, breaking and rebreaking the bones of her shoulder. She tugged back, but his arm was wrapped around her, trapping her. He grinned and encircled her in a deadly hug. She flailed, smacking him over the head with her jaw as she struggled to get free. Her back legs' claws raked over his abs, drawing blood. She howled as the bones in her back broke. His arms tightened, crushing her spine. Pain shot through her as her ribs followed. Her body went limp. He finally released her, clutching at his open stomach.

Vampire and werewolf rolled away from one another, struggling to heal their wounds. Enola panted, feeling her vertebrae realign themselves. Her ribs connected to it and her ruptured organs reformed. She stood, coughing out the blood that had spilled into her lungs.

Enola pounced. The vampire fired. She fell back, blood spilling from the back of her head.

The vampire stood above her, still holding his stomach. He looked down grinning. "Right between the eyes." His smile widened and he shot her in the chest a couple of times for good measure. "Too bad you insisted on fighting me, your human form was kind of cute."

Enola growled.

"Oh, you're still alive then?" He laughed, "Well, my offer still stands. You could always come with me. I'll give you a moment to grow back enough of your brain to consider it."

Enola blinked. Her vision was coming back. Her frontal lobe finished healing and she snarled.

The vampire shrugged, "Oh well, you were worth a try." He knelt down over the werewolf. She felt the prick of fangs at her neck.

Enola launched herself up, grabbing hold of his arm and this time managing to separate it from his shoulder. She pinned the surprised vampire beneath her, quickly doing away with his other forearm. He cried out and kicked her off. She sprung back and took a portion out of his leg too.

She paused, listening. Besides the crying and pleading of the vampire, she heard…nothing. Alucard and Seras had stopped firing. She listened harder, her canine hearing picking up a distant conversation.

"Police Girl, where is the werewolf?" came Alucard's deep voice.

"I don't know Master, she took the west wing."

"I just came from there. The only thing I found were dead ghouls."

"Do you think she ran away?"

"No, not while we still offer her protection from the Iscariots."

Enola turned back to the vampire she had caught, unsure of how to kill it. She already gutted him and he still hadn't died. She mentally shrugged and gabbed hold of the vampire around the midsection. The others were looking for her and they'd know what to do. She hopped through the smashed window and trotted down the hall toward the voices in the main entrance.

"There was an awful lot of ghouls, Master."

"Yes, this was a nest Police Girl, upstairs were half a dozen fledglings."

"Where was their creator?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed, "The coward escaped. It seems we will have to track him down after we report to my master."

"Master, look!" Seras pointed to the approaching werewolf and vampire, who had gone quiet, most likely in fear.

Alucard turned to where Enola sat, tail wagging in self-satisfaction. He ginned and walked up to her. She dropped her catch at his feet and blinked up at him expectantly. He chuckled. "Look Police Girl, it seems the puppy knows how to fetch."

The mutilated vampire stared up into the No Life King's red eyes. "Who-who are you?"

"I thought that would be obvious," Alucard laughed, "I'm this dog's master."

"Wha-what? But you're a vampire! Just like me! Why are killing us?"

The ancient vampire growled, "You are nothing like me." He then grinned, "as for why I am killing you and your pitiful fledglings, let's just say I work for population control, and you have been doing some illegal breeding." The vampire's eyes widened as Alucard pulled out the Jackal and fired a single shot into his head, causing it to explode all over the floor. He looked up to Enola, "Take off their heads, the vampire scum we hunt are not as resistant to such methods as I am."

Enola transformed into her human self and nodded. "Yes Sir, uh, Master?" she tested. Alucard ginned wider, so she took at as a good thing.

"Let's get going, we need to report back to Hellsing."

"Yes Master!" Enola and Seras chorused. Enola looked down at her gore covered hands, briefly examining her fingers before licking the blood trailing down them. She glanced up to see Alucard and Seras watching her. She was certain if Alucard's grin got any wider, it would split open his face.

"What?" She asked, frowning, "Come on, it's not like you two can say anything."

Alucard laughed, "I was just thinking what a good vampire you would make…"

**Yep. Opinions please. Ideas too! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY READERS! I have nothing to say, lol. So… new chapter for you!**

Bang!

BANG!

*Growl*

SMASH!

*Bark*

BANG!

THUD!

"Ahhhhh!"

Walter looked up just in time do dive out of the way the running repairman and snarling werewolf snapping at his heels as they bounded past. The man whipped around the next corner and sprinted off. Enola followed close behind, sliding as she turned and taking out a decorative table on her way. The only reason she had not caught him yet was all the obstacles present in the limited space of Hellsing's hallways. But she was gaining on him fast.

The man turned around another corner. There! The door he was looking for. If he could only make it to the door… she was sure to have a gun… please have a gun…

He threw open the door and ran inside, diving behind the fist piece of furniture he saw. The werewolf appeared in the doorway and slammed on the breaks, sliding forward into the desk, causing it to rock perilously.

"ENOLA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sir Integra yelled, standing and stepping away from her desk, lest it tip over, "Explain yourself, now!"

The man peered over the desk's surface, eyes widening as the woman who had hired him stared down the giant wolf before her. They practically popped from their sockets when it whimpered and turned into a girl, who glared at him.

"He was snooping around the basement Sir Integra. He was too close to Master's room."

"Is that so?" She sighed, looking back the man cowering behind her desk.

"I swear I was only doing my job miss!" he hurriedly said, "I was just checking out the plumbing when this monster dog appeared out of nowhere and chased me upstairs!"

The Hellsing leader just shook her head and sat herself back down at her desk. She pulled out a cigar and lit it, closing her eyes briefly as she inhaled. "And what exactly where you planning to do with him once you caught him?"

Enola shrugged, "I don't know, eat him? Maybe save him for Master if he didn't struggle too much."

Integra growled, "Enola, this is a repairman. He's here to fix the plumbing Seras broke last week."

The werewolf frowned, recalling the incident. "Doesn't Hellsing have a live-in handyman for that sort of stuff?"

"We did," Sir Integra said, "Sadly, many of those staff members where killed in the last raid. Walter is actually the only one who survived. But he cannot clean up after and cook for the entire group of Wild Geese, so I am working on assembling a new housekeeping staff." She huffed, turning her attention back to the new staff member, "I'm sorry for this, I really am. I was going to wait until tonight to introduce you to the rest of the organization's members, but it seems you've already met Enola."

"She has a name?" he asked.

"Is that a surprise?" Enola growled.

"No," he squeaked, "It's a very pretty name."

Integra sighed again, "Just thank God you didn't wake up Alucard. I can only imagine what would have happened if you had…" Her eyes narrowed, "Since you're up, werewolf, show this man around. And make sure he doesn't wake up either of the vampires."

"But Sir Integra," Enola whined, "I'm supposed to be guarding Master…"

"You'll be in the basement, for some time. Also, I want him to look at the kitchen and second floor bathrooms. That's an order."

Enola growled, "Yes ma'am…Sir." She glared at the repairman, "Well, come on then."

In surprising feat of manning up, the guy got to his feet and walked over to the door, holding it open, "After you."

Enola eyed him wearily, walking through. After the door was closed, she turned on him, "What's your name?"

"Peter, Peter Stevens."

The werewolf looked him over. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, and was relatively fit for a human. His messy blondish hair and blue eyes contrasted with her own brown locks and eyes. Okay, by her standers, and worth talking to. At least he wasn't some fat old guy only worth the blood in his veins and the meat on his bones. She huffed and began leading the way back to the basement. He trotted to keep up.

"Hey, Enola was it?" She nodded and he continued on, "You weren't really planning on eating me, were you?"

"Yeah."

"What?" he blinked, "Have you eaten people before?"

"Nope."

"Wouldn't you, you know, have like moral issues and stuff?"

"Nope. Master Alucard eats people, he doesn't have a problem with it, and he was human once."

They turned and headed down the basement stairs. "Who's this Alucard I keep hearing about?"

"Write his name down, you'll figure it out…eventually."

"Well, I mean, what kind of man sleeps during the day and needs a werewolf guarding his bed?"

"Coffin."

"What?"

Enola looked over her shoulder, "Master doesn't sleep in a bed, he sleeps in his coffin, which I don't recommend touching by the way. He's very particular about that. Shhh, keep your voice down, we're passing Sera's room, she's Master Alucard's fledgling."

"Fledgling?" Pete whispered, "Like, a baby bird?"

"Like a newborn vampire."

"You have to be kidding me. You're master's a vampire?"

"The No Life King to be exact. Didn't you hear Sir Integra say so before?"

Peter shook his head, "No way. Couldn't a werewolf, like, tear a vampire to bits? Why do serve him?"

Enola glared at him, "Because I'm a good dog, that's why. I like it here and there's no way I'm going to jeopardize that, especially when it puts me on the opposing side of the vampire Alucard."

"Wow, they really have you trained good, don't they?" Peter let out a low laugh, "How long have you been here?"

"A week and a half."

"And tell me, miss Enola, what exactly is it Hellsing has it's pet monsters do?"

She shrugged, "Kill vampires."

He scoffed, "With vampires?"

"Yep."

"That's ironic."

"That's practical, vampires can't be turned into ghouls like humans can," She gestured upward to were the plumbing looked as though it had been forcefully ripped from inside the stone wall, "There's the damage. Can you fix it?"

"Woah…" He gasped, running his hand over the broken pipes, "Yeah, but, what on Earth did this?"

"A vampire," a deep voice echoed behind them. They spun around to face the imposing figure behind them, complete with a fanged grin and reflective glasses. "Tell me, repairman, why have you stolen my werewolf away from me?"

"It's my fault Master," Enola quickly explained, "He came downstairs to fix this, and I chased him through the manor. Then Sir Integra ordered me too keep an eye on him."

The vampire king looked them both over for a moment, then chuckled to himself, doubtlessly seeing the incident as the repairman recalled it. Enola flinched a little, but did not resist as Alucard patted her head. "Good dog. You'll do well to follow my master's orders. I'm going to see her now. I'll come and get you once we receive our orders for the night. I have a feeling we'll get to go hunting soon." He glanced at Peter and laughed, "How easily humans forget that we are monsters. It is a pity you didn't get to see what she did to the vampire she caught the other night, perhaps then you wouldn't be so quick to overlook that fact."

Peter paled. He nodded and hurriedly busied himself with examining the pipes poking through the wall.

The No Life King began walking away, then paused, "Oh, and tell the Police Girl if she doesn't drink her blood this evening, I'm locking her in her coffin with whoever happens annoy me tonight."

"WHATTTT?!" Seras's voice called from the door slightly down the hall, "MASTER!"

**Ohhh, what do you guys think of this new Peter? Review, and ideas are appreciated! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, thought I'd write another chapter, so lucky you. Probably because of the two quick reviews I got, thank you very much! Admittedly, it is a short one, but hey, another chapter!**

"You're going to what?!" Enola said, body tensing up as she fought to keep from turning and running off. She had already been in her human form longer than was usual for her, and the stressful situation she was currently in was not helping her at all.

"We're going to silver brand the Hellsing seal in your skin, or, more accurately, Alucard will," Sir Integra explained, "That is the only way to properly bind a werewolf, isn't it?"

"Yeah-"

"And you're exact words, when requesting to join Hellsing 'I would gladly accept the Hellsing seal branded on my back with silver,' were they not?"

"Yes, but-"

"You haven't changed your mind have you? We can't have a werewolf running around England uncontrolled can we?"

"No Sir," Enola sighed, "When are you going to do it?"

Sir Integra let out a puff of smoke from her cigar, "Tonight. Walter has just finished casting the brand. You will be going down the basement, where you can't break anything, and Alucard will brand you there."

"Wait," Enola though for a second, "Doesn't silver hurt vampires too?"

"Not Alucard. Besides the handle is made of iron. Now go."

Enola peered into the darkness of the dungeon cell she had been told to enter. The bright hallway made it impossible for her to see inside. She walked in anyway, closing the door behind her, surrounding herself in the pitch black. Her canine nose picked up the smell of fresh blood and gunpowder. He was in here, she knew it.

She walked into what she thought was the middle of the room, closed her eyes and waited. Whatever came would come, she would just have to deal with it. The Iscariots were worse. Hellsing had not locked her in a bright, plain cell with glass walls. There was nothing to do there. She was simply board out of her mind until the next time they decided to let her out to catch a few ghouls. Even then, she had blessed blades at her heels should she not work quickly enough. Here, she was able to have free run at night, and she usually slept during the day. She was fed properly and able to train and hone her skills to become a more effective weapon. If a little silver brand was what they required in return, it would be nothing to give.

Enola shivered as she felt a cool gloved hand snaked around her waist. It traveled up, over her chest. She gave a little gasp as it passed over her the swell of her breast and heard a low chuckle in response. The hand continued up, grasping at her chin, gently forcing her head to the side. She felt sharp fangs at the curve of her exposed neck, much sharper than the fangs of the other vampire that had attempted to bite her had, so sharp their very touch threatened to draw blood.

"Master? What are you doing?" Enola whispered, fearing to speak louder.

"What do you think I'm doing, puppy? Though-" She felt his arm shift slightly on her bosom, "I might need to rethink that nickname…I'm going to brand you, bind you to the Hellsing organization. But Hellsing isn't the only one you want to be bound to, is it?"

Enola whimpered slightly. He's hit the nail right on the head. It wasn't the Hellsing leader she wanted to serve, it was the only being she knew that could defeat Father Alexander Anderson, the one the Iscariot was abound to send after her.

Alucard chuckled again, "I thought so. Now, just stay still…"

A searing burning sensation ripped through her left shoulder blade. Enola immediately bucked back, sending them both into the stone wall behind them. Tremors shook her as her body involuntarily changed from human to wolf to human and back again. The vampire's iron grim remained firm, despite her effort to dislodge him. Her howling rang through the room.

The brand was removed for a fraction of a blissful second, then another, smaller one was pressed into her right shoulder. Alucard's second arm was wrapped around the top of her chest, holding the brand on for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few short seconds.

Finally, she was released. Enola collapsed on the floor, whimpering in pain and shock. Her body was trying to heal the wounds the silver had inflicted. She was sure she had broken her collarbone and a few ribs trying to escape. Her breath came in short pants and her eyes watered. She winced as the bones reset themselves.

A few moments later, she was able to stand in her wolf form. Her left foreleg was sore, but not too bad. Her right hurt like hell, and still burned as if someone had poured salt on her wound. Still, she didn't want to just lay there like some weakling lame dog, so she walked toward the door, trying to hide her limp the best she could. Unfortunately, she quickly lost her balance as both front legs were injured, and rolled on her side, hissing as her shoulder met the cool stone.

A presence ghosted up behind her, bending over to whisper in her ear, "You make the most precious noises when in pain, I'd love to hear your whimpers when in pleasure." The door in front of her opened, allowing light to flood in. A tall shadow glided through the opening, leaving it open as it left.

**So, what do you guys think the second seal is? Hmm? Review, suggestions, ect. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

"ALUCARD!"

Enola flinched. As a canine with sensitive hearing, she was not overly fond of loud noises, especially when they came from an especially angry Sir Integra. The called vampire walked through the wall of her study. Enola gave a little sigh relief, hopefully he could calm her down.

"You called my Master?" He bowed, looking innocent, which was always cause for suspicion. Alucard never looked innocent.

"Care to explain THIS?" The Hellsing leader grabbed Enola by the arm, dragging the poor girl over to him and pulling up her t-shirt sleeve, revealing the second silver brand she had received, a dragon with a double cross over it. Alucard made a show of examining it.

"That's the crest of the Order of the Dragon."

"I know that!" Integra growled, "What is the crest of the Order of the Dragon doing on the werewolf?"

Alucard shrugged, his characteristic grin spreading across his face, "Well, the Hellsing seal was designed for vampires, specifically me, so it isn't so effective on other beings, such as werewolves. She will feel a need follow your orders, but can fight against them. Sooooo…"

"SO?"

"I added my own."

"ALUCARD!"

"Hold on," Enola interrupted quietly, as to not upset either of them, "What does that mean for me?"

Alucard turned to her, practically purring in self-satisfaction, "It strengthens the Hellsing seal, lets me always be able to know were you are, and forever marks you as mine."

"Oh," Enola nodded, "Well, I don't mind it, it's a really nice crest actually."

"I'm glad you like it," Alucard said, "I think so too. In fact, I once had it embroidered on all my flags, in the tapestries, and even engraved in the pikes which-"

"That's quite enough, vampire!" Sir Integra interrupted, "I've had enough of both of you! The Wild Geese are waiting downstairs. Just go kill the vampire and get out of my sight immediately!"

"So what's up?" Peter asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Oh, you know," Enola said, sitting on the unoccupied chair he had for standing on, "Just got back from a mission."

"And how'd that go?"

The werewolf raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, sure," the repairman said as he cut away some of the irreparable cobber plumbing out of the wall, "I've watched horror movies and such, you can't scare me."

"Are you sure about that, because I remember-"

"Hey-" he turned, pointing the cutters at her in a very accusatory manner, "anyone sane would run from a giant- did you get a tattoo?"

"What?" Enola scrunched her brows, following his gaze to her shoulder, "Oh, that? No that's a brand mark."

His eyes widened, "You've been branded? Like, with a hot iron?"

"No, no," she shook her head and laughed, "That won't work, I'd just heal over that. This is a silver brand. My other one is on the other shoulder blade, see?" She pulled the side of her top aside to show him the Hellsing seal. She had gotten a uniform from Walter a couple of nights ago. It consisted of form-fitting pair of black pants and vest that showed off her second and the corner of her first seal. She also wore knee-high boots and fingerless gloves. The ensemble was trimmed with splashes of silver, as well as having the Hellsing coat of arms embroidered on the vest's pocket.

She thought it was rather flattering. Seras said she looked cool in it. Walter told her it reminded him of the uniform he wore as the Angel of Death. Peter said she looked nice. Several of the Wild Geese wolf whistled at her, to which she replied with a growl. Alucard had just grinned and stared at her, which she figured to be approval of her attire.

"What do they mean?"

"This one," Enola pointed to the Hellsing seal, "Keeps me under Hellsing's command. It's what keeps me from eating you."

"That's always a good thing."

"Not if I'm hungry," She grinned at the face he made, "And this one is the crest of the Order of the Dragon, it binds me to Alucard. Isn't it neat?"

"Woah, wait a minute, you're bound to that monster?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"For how long?" Peter asked.

"Uh, for however long I live I guess," Enola shrugged, "It's not so bad, I get to hunt with him."

"Oh, yeah," the man turned back to his job wearily, "so continue on, how did that go?"

"Well it started out with a couple ghouls, and that was pretty boring. I mean, it did nothing for me at all, no kill instinct or nothing. They're just too easy, and there was only about a dozen of them. But when we got inside, there was a nest of fledglings! There's been a lot of those lately…"

"Wait," Peter interrupted, "Fledglings like Seras?"

"Yeah, and no. Seras is way more powerful then they could ever dream to be, because she was created by Alucard. So, anyway, there were three of them. One was shot by Master, and then he went looking for the creator while Seras and I got to play with the other two. Their faces when I turned and Seras pulled out Harkonnen, priceless! They were older ones too, you could tell because they didn't die so easily. I had to bite off the leg of mine to keep her down long enough to decapitate her-"

"Decapitate?"

Enola huffed, "Yes decapitate. That's how you kill a vampire. That, or drive something, like a stake, through their heart. I went digging for that too, after I killed her. Seras started going into a blood rage and it was going to be awesome, (I'd be careful of her by the way, she hasn't eaten in days) but then Master shot their creator and that was the end of that."

Peter looked like he was going to be sick.

"What?" Enola teased, "I thought you said I couldn't scare you. You aren't afraid of little gore are you?"

"He forgets you are a werewolf." Enola resisted the urge to jump out of her skin as a gloved hand pulled her back up to a tall body. It was the closest she had been to Alucard since he branded her under the orders of Sir Integra. "Come now puppy, my master has summoned us to meet with some guests."

"What kind of guests?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Enola glanced up into the vampire's face. He wore his usual grin, but something in the way the light glinted off his glasses warned of danger. Somehow she knew, should things not go his way, violence would be ensure. Something was irritating him.

"Yes Master."

**Dun dun dun…. Who are the mystery guests? Why is Alucard irritated? What do you think of Enola's uniform? Review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It been a while. I kind of had trouble with this chapter. I had the idea, but from some reason the words were not coming so easily. Oh well, got through it and here it is!**

Alucard strode through the Hellsing hallway, his two servants hurrying to keep up. When they reached the doorway leading to the meeting room, he simply walked through it. Enola quickly dissolved into mist and drifted under it, reforming on the other side. Seras was the only one to actually open it and slip in. The closing of the door drew all in the room's attention to the trio.

Enola's eyes widened as she stared at Hellsing's 'guests'. Sitting at the table was non other then Bishop Enrico Maxwell, flanked by Father Alexander Anderson and a few other members of the Iscariot organization. The moment their eyes landed on her, she both wanted to pounce and hide behind Alucard. In the end, she settled for a low growl.

"And there she is!" the bishop said, opening his arms in an 'inviting' manner, "Project 23 Werewolf Enola, we were just talking about you."

This time her snarl was louder.

"Actually, she goes by Enola Wolf," Sir Integra interrupted, "State your business here before I kick you out of this house."

The bishop shrugged, "I was hoping for a little hospitality, but I guess that's too much to ask."

"For you, yes. I'm waiting."

"Very well," Maxwell sighed, "Our business here is simple. We've come here to retrieve our werewolf."

Enola snarled, her teeth and nails elongating. Alucard chuckled.

"It doesn't seem like she wants to go back with you."

"Even if she wanted to, she couldn't," Integra said, a slight smile appearing on her features, "The werewolf Enola belongs to Hellsing now."

"And what makes you think you have any claim on the project the Iscariots have been working on for fifty years?" Anderson asked.

"Because of these," Enola said, turning around to show off the silver brands, "I have willingly accepted being bound to Hellsing and the Vampire Alucard." She smirked at the infuriated sounds the members of Special Order 13 made at the sight, her confidence growing slightly. "I could have been bound to you instead, but I guess you were too cowardly to seal the deal."

Father Anderson stood up, glaring daggers at Enola, "After all we've done for you, you dare turn against us now?"

She flinched a little at his dangerous tone, the tone she had heard too many times before getting punished for something or another she had done, but stood her ground. Fear was no reason to back down. "Me, turn against you? I was never on your side. Besides, if it wasn't for the research done on me, the Vatican would have never been able to create the regenerative powers you have. You would have died ten times over had I not been given to the Iscariot Organization! But I should know not expect anything from you, after all, you'd never thank a shape-shifting heathen!" She turned in the one direction that she was not facing anyone and huffed, "And you are fools to expect anything willingly given by me…except a few choice words that is."

The Father's eyes narrowed to slit, "And what just might those be?"

"Go to Hell."

Everyone stared at her for a moment, processing what the usually quiet werewolf had said to the people she had feared. Enola looked over her shoulder back at them, her eyes glistening with hate, confirming that she had, indeed, just said what they had just heard.

Then, Alucard started laughing. The rooms attention refocused on the vampire, who had bent in hysterics. After a moment, he quieted, chuckling to himself. "That, was a very good choice of words."

A loud bang echoed through the room as the priest slammed his hands onto the table, words escaping him in his fury. The bishop placed his hand on the father's shoulder, silently holding him back, "I think we should be taking our leave now," he stood, heading toward the door. He paused halfway through it, looking back, "Oh, and Enola, I hope you enjoy your 'time of the month', it is tomorrow, isn't it?"

The werewolf growled as the bishop laughed and left, closing the door behind him.

Integra looked her way. "Enola, what was he talking about?" she demanded.

Enola glared at the door, "The full moon."  
_

Seras awoke the next night to a loud banging. She stood and walked into the hallway, trying to locate the source of the noise. She soon found that it came from inside her master's room. Now that she was closer, she could make out the sound of barks and gunshots, as well as Alucard's maniacal laughter. From the pitch and volume of the shots, she could tell he was only using the Casul and not the Jackal. He was not shooting to kill.

Curious as the exactly what was going on, Seras opened the door, peering inside. She was immediately greeted with the sight of a snarling werewolf lunging at her. Quickly, she raised her hands, catching Enola's jaws mid-bite. The fledgling vampire just managed to hold her off for the few seconds that where necessary to adjust her stance and throw the canine backwards, backing into the room. She slammed the metal door shut, leaning against it, panting. Her master could take care of himself.

At that moment, the door to the basement flung open, and Sir Integra hurried down the stairs to her younger vampire, "Seras, what is going on here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Sir," she admitted, "I just peeked in and almost got my head bitten off."

"What? By who?"

"By Enola Sir."

The Hellsing leader paused, listening, then called out, "Alucard! Come and explain this!"

There was one final gunshot and a low laugh before the No Life King emerged, phasing through the metal rather than opening it. A moment later, a loud crash sounded on the other side and the door vibrated from the force of the impact. Alucard grinned like a psychopath. Vicious snarls came from the other side. He chuckled again. "My master, it seems the puppy and you share similar dispositions during your time of the month."

Integra scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

His grin widened, "The werewolf has gone into a bit of a moon rage, and would undoubtedly try to mass murder anyone within sight given the chance. She tried to kill me the moment I arose."

"Not Enola!" Seras protested, "She wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Her master's crimson's eyes switched over to his fledgling, "She is not a corgi Police Girl, she is a wolf. You must remember that."

Seras glanced at the door as the werewolf in question one again slammed into it, "Yes master."

Meanwhile, inside…

Enola's eyes rolled in their sockets as she recovered from the self-inflicted blow to the head. She could smell them, just on the other side of the door, they were there. One of them was human. Another human was fast approaching. Upstairs there were dozens of humans, all wondering about. She longed to taste them.

Red was splattered over the stone walls and throne in the room. Most of it was hers. Some of it was the vampire's. His blood was so tantalizingly close to a humans, it nearly brought her over the edge. Then there was one that had momentarily entered, she was even closer. But they were not human. Humans where what she really wanted, she needed human flesh. She needed to lap up their sweet blood. And she was hell-bent on getting it.

**Hmmm…. Now I have Enola in a moon rage, and she wants to eat people. But what to do with her? Should she stay put and let Alucard have a little fun, or escape and reek havoc? Review! I want to know what you think! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 plus a bonus story!**

Seras sat outside her master's room, listening to the occasional thud as Enola attempted to break through the steel door. She had been assigned the task of watching over the werewolf while her master went out to take care of a mission similar to the one she had been turned on. The draculina looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Enola renewed her efforts to escape as Seras spotted one of the newer staff members, the house repairman.

"Hey, have you seen Enola?" Peter asked, "I've been looking all over for her. The men said only the vampire Alucard went on the mission."

Wordlessly, Seras pointed behind her.

"Thanks!" the handyman reached for the handle, only to be practically tackled by the young vampire.

"What?! Are you crazy? She'll kill you!" she cried, "Master locked her in there for a very good reason!"

Peter paused, "What are you talking about? Enola hasn't tried to kill me since I woke her up." He listened for a moment. A quiet whimpering came from the other side. He frowned, "It sounds like she wants out. You can't keep her in there." He reached for the door again.

Seras grabbed his arm, "Oh yes we can! Enola's in a moon rage, you can't let her out! She wants out so she can eat you!"

Peter furrowed his brows and looked skeptically at the door, "Enola wouldn't eat me, we're friends…"

"You also wouldn't think she'd attack Master, but she tried ripping him to shreds," the fledgling explained, "It's the full moon, she won't recognize you."

The handyman stared at door. It was hard to think of Enola as the viscous wolf that chased him through the house a dew weeks ago. She talked to him all the time, and though she told him about her missions, he could never actually picture her doing those things. He hadn't seen her in her wolf form since she attacked him. He hadn't really put the pieces together. In fact, he had secretly thought the fact that she was a 'werewolf' kind of…sexy.

"She's been oddly quiet…" Seras said after a minute. They both listened intently.

BANG!

The metal door hit the opposite wall with a resounding crash, cracking the stone blocks. Close behind it was a giant, silvery wolf, fur stained red from blood. She reared up, temporarily blinded by the sudden light and pain from the wound she had received bashing through the strong barrier. It was this confusion that fogged her rage-consumed mind that made her head up the stairs, toward the stronger scent of human, instead of the nearer one. She bounded to the basement door, crashing into it and exploding into a cloud of mist. This barrier was not nearly as air-tight as the one that held her in the vampire's chambers. She easily drifted under it and reformed on the other side.

Seras and Peter stared after her in shock. Neither had ever expected the werewolf to be able to break through the door. The draculina was the first to recover, racing after the escaped wolf, following the trail of blood she had created from the significant injury she had sustained from the impact.

Peter soon followed as well, though he was unsure of what use he could be. He just didn't want Enola to corrupt herself by murdering someone. She hadn't killed a human yet, and he was determined for her to stay that way. Despite what the elder vampire had said, he knew she was not truly a monster, not yet.

Enola crashed through the hallways, blinded by all the bright lights in the building. There was the scent of human over every inch of the dwelling, yet she could not find one. Still, she was getting closer. There was the unmistakable smell of males in one wing of the building. There was also the smell of gunpowder, but that was irrelevant. Simple guns could not stop her. However, as she approached the men the disturbing smell of silver scent of silver. Silver was danger.

The loud chime sounded from the entrance, drawing the werewolf's attention. She leaped from hallway into the main lobby, where Hellsing's grand double doors were. Now that her eyes had properly adjusted, she could see where she was going. A new human presence had appeared just outside the door, so temptingly close. There was something distinctly warm near him, making him sweat and his scent stronger. It was too tempting.

Seras ran into the lobby just in time to see Enola crash through the main entrance. The wolf's jaws were open, causing the person on the other side to stumble back in alarm. Half a dozen boxes were thrown in her face. Enola was immediately distracted by the smell of fresh meat from within them. Her canines crushed the boxes, making their contents explode. Bits of flesh met her tongue. But it was not what she wanted, not the human taste she craved.

Glowing eyes flicked up to meet the stunned butchers, snapping him out of his trance. The man turned and ran, fast as his out-of-shape legs could carry him. However, it was not him that caught the werewolf's attention, but the strong smell of blood coming from within the truck he raced to. She bounded over him, knocking him from his feet, and leaped through the back doors. Had it not been a small box truck, she could not have fit. As it was, the large racks of raw meat hanging from the ceiling limited her movement. She soon changed that, tearing them from their hooks.

Seras rushed after the werewolf, Peter arriving only moments later. A shaking butcher lay among the remains of his delivery. His truck, lettered with the name of his company and phone number, rocked dangerously. The back door slid down, slamming shut and causing it to lock. Frustrated snarls and growls come from inside as the wolf was once again imprisoned. Dents appeared in the tuck's walls. Finally, it tipped, crashing down onto it's side.

"W-what the hell is that?!" the frightened man yelled at them.

"Sorry," Seras stammered, "She's ahhh…"

"Our dog," Peter finished for her, "Um, our big dog."

The butcher blinked as another stove-sized dent appeared in his vehicle, "What kind of dog does that?"

"A wolf-dog." The three of them looked over to the blond woman smoking a cigar. At her command a squadron of soldiers surrounded the vehicle, gun's aimed at it. A dark red figure appeared behind her, eyes glowing.

"Sir! Master!" Seras exclaimed, "You're back!"

Alucard grinned, "Police Girl, what did I tell you about not letting the werewolf out?"

She blushed, "Well, you see, I didn't exactly let her out. She more, uh, escaped. Actually, she busted right through the door. We tried to catch her, but she's really fast…"

"Enough," Sir Integra ordered. Without looking back at him, she redirected her words to her pet vampire, "Alucard, tell me what you know on this matter."

The nosferatu gazed down upon his master. Apparently, her late father had neglected to educate her on the ways of werewolves, most likely because he had eradicated them from the British Isles some time ago. "Werewolves' shifting abilities wax and wane with the phases of the moon, being more human when it is small, and more animal when it is large. For most of the month, it is unnoticeably small, only a slight variation in their abilities that only the werewolf itself is likely to be aware of. However during the full and new moon, this is not the case. A new moon will leave them unable to change into a wolf, while a full moon has the opposite effect. Enola is currently completely wolf, and will not be able to turn back into her humanoid form until sunrise. She will also only calm from her moon rage when this happens or she has taste of human flesh she craves."

"Is that so?" Integra observed the dented vehicle. It shifted with the force of Enola attempting to escape. Considering she had broken out of Alucard's basement room, it would not be long before she succeeded in doing so from the truck. The only reason that she had not done so already was the truck's flexibility. But that would not keep her for long.

A sudden shattering of glass brought Integra's attention from her ponderings. She looked up to see the werewolf slowly extracting herself from the broken windshield like a newborn bird hatching from an egg. Enola was covered in blood streaming from her face. The Hellsing leader could see shards of glass stuck in various parts of the canine's body, including in the wolf's eyes, blinding her. But that would not last for long, nor be much hindrance to her powerful nose.

"Alucard, stop the werewolf Enola from attacking my men, that's an ORDER!"

"Yes, my master."

The vampire appeared in front of the truck, watching as Enola pulled her hind legs from the glass. The werewolf raised her head up, sniffing the air, and zeroed in on Alucard. It was no wonder, he had just fed off some blood packs on the way back and thus smelt of injured human. She stared at him with sightless eyes pierced with glass, hardly even recognizable as such. Blood streamed from them down her cheeks and into her snarling mouth.

Alucard frowned as she charged, leaping blindly at him. He pulled out his .454 Casul and fired a single shot. Enola flew back with the force of the exploding round. She hit the ground with a whimper and lay still, blood seeping from the shot between her eyes.

At that precise time, Walter came running out of the building. "Sir Integra, I heard the werewolf escape and secured the barracks, assuming she would head there but she-" He paused, seeing the vampire standing by the misshapen truck, pointing his gun at the motionless Enola.

**Ohhhhh cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers by the way. Just in case you didn't notice. This is the second time Enola's been shot in the head and this time it was by Alucard. That's got to hurt. Exploding silver shell to the brain? Hmmm, how she going to do with this one. What will happen next? Review! Thanks!**

**Also: Bonus story!**

_**You are going on a nice ride with your friend. The horses are bareback, barefoot, and bit-less. While explaining your horse's clever antics to your friend, you end up in the next town. This is no big deal, it happens all the time, but you notice the sun is setting. Not wanting to get lost in the dark, you refer to the map you have so cleverly brought, and instead of taking the rout you know home, decide to take a shortcut.**_

_**This shortcut on the map turns out to be a Jeep trail. No problem, it will be just like a trail ride. But…you encounter cows. Apparently your horse is TERRIFIED of cows, so you do not realize at first that there are many, many branches off the trail that are not on the map. By the time you and your friend find your way to the road it is pitch black. All you can see is the dirt road.**_

_**Then, something that sounds like cannons begin to fire behind you! It's like the revolutionary war back there! The horses bolt and you soon realize you are no longer in control of the animal you are riding. You must grab the mane to avoid slipping of your horse's back, as it is slick with sweat. Now you are galloping down the road on a wild midnight ride, what do you do?**_

**Tell me what you would do in your review and I'll tell you what I really did do!**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I would like to thank ********s for you're review, which gave me the idea for the first part of this chapter. Also, you really have it out for Sir Integra, don't you? Lol.**

"No!" Peter cried out, staring at blood-soaked heap of fur, "You killed her!"

"Stop!"

The repairman heeded his boss's warning and stopped misstep, biting his lip until it spit to keep from yelling again. Both the vampires instantly looked at him, but soon their attention was brought elsewhere.

The downed canine twitched. Her head raised up, nose sniffing the air at the scent of fresh human blood. Slowly, she got to her feet, struggling to stand on shaking legs. Red poured down from sightless sockets and the new hole blasted in her forehead like a third eye. Bits of animal flesh and saliva hung from the teeth lining her gaping maw.

A gunshot came from the Wild Geese, the bullet hitting the werewolf in the shoulder blade. The creature stumbled a step to the side, then rolled her shoulders before turning to snarl at Pip, who had fired the shot. Her distraction lasted for only for a moment, looking back to the repairman with a hungry expression. With all the grace of a ghoul, the wolf bounded at him.

Wires flew out, catching the werewolf mid leap. Her jaws snapped just inches from the terrified Peter's face. She flailed about, only her thick skin preventing her from being sliced to ribbons. On Pip's command, a hailstorm of bullets blasted into her. The wolf's body went limp.

Enola moaned as she came into consciousness. Her head felt as though it had been split open with a hatchet. It hurt to the point that she was unable to think for several minutes after becoming aware of herself. It was even longer before she dared moving, her hand coming up to her pulsing temple.

"So, you're awake."

She tried to open her eyes, but it was impossible to see anything but shadows and a few vague colors, so she closed them again. It was painful to open them anyway. At some point, she realized she was in her human form. Her cheek was resting on something cool. In fact, her whole body was on a cool, hard surface.

'_Stone_' was the first thing to come to mind, '_I'm in the basement._'

But thinking that hard hurt too much. Her head was pounding just from the effort to remain conscious. Why didn't it feel right to be in the basement? She should be in the basement, it was last place she remembered being, though remembering anything was hard on her brain at the moment. Yet it felt wrong to be here, like she had been somewhere else and been moved.

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

She knew that voice, but couldn't put a name to it, that would require too much thinking. She attempted to open her eyes again to see the person who had spoken, but all she could see was a red splotch before she was forced to close them again.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Puppy."

Enola crawled blindly to the voice. The scent of blood and guns reached her nose. That was all correct, the scent matched the voice, but a name still eluded her. However, she did know the scent and voice meant safety, so she continued toward it. Her hands met something leathery and trailed upward, meeting fabric. That fabric soon turned into buttons, then a silky cloth, which eventually lead to cool skin. She heaved herself up using the wooden object she found and pushed onward, reaching higher. Suddenly, the skin beneath her fingertips felt damp, then wet. She encountered something hard and sharp…fangs.

The werewolf launched herself backwards, only to be caught in cool, gloved hands. She struggled for a moment, trying to escape the unseen threat. But the movement soon began to overwhelm her aching head and exhaustion set in. She collapsed on the mound of hard body and fabric. A low chuckle echoed in her ear.

"Alucard?" She whispered, brain finally making the connection to the scent and sound, "What happened?"

"I put a blessed silver bullet in your head," he answered casually, "It would have killed a lesser werewolf."

"What? Why?" She clenched at his cravat, using it to hold herself upright, "How long have I been out?"

Enola felt him move, most likely in a shrug, "The rest of the night and day. It was the full moon. You broke out of my chambers and attacked a butcher delivering meat."

She gasped. Had she killed him? A werewolf wasn't supposed to feel remorse for their prey, but it didn't seem right. He hadn't committed any offence against her. Alucard chuckled, and Enola frowned. She suspected him of reading her mind.

"However, you were confused and instead went for the meat inside the truck. It trapped you and you escaped from the windshield, blinding yourself with glass. I then shot you with the Casul."

"My brain took propriety over my eyes," the werewolf nodded, causing her head to swim with dizziness, "that's why I'm still blind."

"Then you got back up."

"What?!" How could she have possibly gotten back up with a silver bullet in her brain?

"And attacked the repairman."

"No!" Enola moaned, "What did I do?"

She felt the vampire look up and she pointed her head in the same direction. A moment later she heard the door swing open. A familiar scent drifted into the room. "Master? Ummm?"

"Yes, Police Girl?"

The werewolf sensed a sudden spike in the fledgling's blood's scent, as if had risen to the surface of her skin, but not broken through. She was blushing. By why?

"Um, Master," she began, "Why is Enola… am I interrupting something?"

Alucard laughed at her embarrassment and Enola wondered what was going on. She had no idea why Seras would be embarrassed of catching them talking.

"I thought it would be obvious Police Girl, the Puppy is obviously a lap dog."

Lap dog? Wait, she was in his lap? No one had told her this! She struggled to get off, only to find that arms that supported her also trapped her there. It was little wonder Seras had assumed…on no, what did she assume? Enola was kneeling on Alucard, holding onto his necktie, doubtlessly leaning very close to him. And then he called her a lap dog…

"Sir Integra wants to see us."

The werewolf yelped in surprise as she was swooped up bridle side. She grasped at the lapels of his red duster for support. He chuckled and began to walk, her eyes registering the change in light. They were in the hall of the Hellsing basement. She allowed herself to be carried up into main floor and then higher, to the floor with Integra's office. It wasn't like she could walk very efficiently on her own anyway.

"Enola! You're alive!" a male voice called out from down the hall. Footsteps approached them. The werewolf turned her head toward the voice.

"Peter?" she called, "Is that you? I heard I attacked you. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't." She could hear him trotting beside them to keep up with the vampire's long strides. Alucard did not slow at all to accommodate him. In fact, he seemed to speed up a little bit. "Here," Peter offered, "Let me take her."

A growl vibrated from the chest she was pressed against, "Do you have a death wish, human?"

Peter paused, then ran to catch up. "What are you talking about?"

"You are requesting to hold the very wolf that tried so desperately to eat you yesterday," Alucard clarified, "And it hasn't been the first time she has attacked you."

"You're one to talk!" he countered angrily, "I distinctly remember YOU shooting her in the head."

"I would gladly put a bullet in your's as well."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Alucard stopped, turning slightly. Enola did not need to see him to know there was a smug grin on his face, she could tell by his stance. "Tell me, what exactly where planning to do ten years from now when you are beginning to age and she is not? How will you keep her affections as an old man? She can easily not look a day older then she is now for the next century."

Only silence answered him. Enola said nothing as well, she was too surprised. Alucard must have looked into the handyman's mind to know he planned on pursing her. But why? She had tried to eat him, twice. Besides, she didn't think of him that way. He wasn't what she was looking for.

Enola got her mind together enough to speak, "He's right Peter, you should listen to him."

She heard Peter stop again, "Enola…"

"You're an idiot," the vampire said, "You see her as a girl who can turn into a wolf and not as she truly is, a werewolf."

**So, Peter's into Enola and what's up with Alucard? He seems a little hostile… review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**_Ending of the Bonus story:_**

**_In the last episode: After getting lost and finding my way back into familiar territory, we heard cannon shots and found ourselves on bolting horses._**

**_With no bit to supply that kind control, there was no hope of stopping the horses now, not with the continuing gun/cannon fire. Pulling the reins back only sets the horses in a position to go even faster._**

**_Fortunately, I do not panic. My emotional side shuts down during dangerous situations. Unfortunately, this means that the little voice in my head, (the one that's supposed to tell you NOT to do things) goes "Do it! Do it!" That, paired with my philosophy that the worst thing that can possibly happen is I can die, gets me into trouble. So when faced with this particular conundrum, there was only one thing to do: I let go of the reins, they were no use now, grabbed the mane and…_**

**_"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"_**

**_-true story_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Update! (obviously) Chapter 12:**

"Why do I have to be here?" Enola huffed, sitting on her chair backwards in a very Pip-like fashion. She eyed the men filing into the room, "I mean, some of them do look tasty, but I can't eat them, so what's the point?"

"Don't mention that!" Seras whined, "I haven't had anything to drink in forever!"

Enola rolled her eyes, "Master's not going to be very happy with you then."

The fledgling pouted, "I know, but I can't help it. I don't want to."

"Starving yourself isn't going to bring you back to life, it's only going to put you in a blood rage," she pointed out.

"Good evening." All the men and Seras snapped to attention, while Enola's eyes simply slid over to were Sir Integra stood. She was not a soldier, she was a dog, a pet much like Alucard, and so could get away with such things. The Hellsing leader looked over her new recruits, "Doubtlessly you have all been debriefed by my butler, Walter."

"Yeah," one of the men said, brushing his hand over his stubble, "He spouted some nonsense about two girls teaching us how to kill monsters."

"That would be us," Sera's waved nervously. Enola didn't see why she was so insecure, she could take them all with one hand.

"Good, they will answer any questions you have." With that said, Integra walked from the room as suddenly as she had come. The men rounded on them. Seras blushed and Enola just stared at the wall, wishing she was on a mission taking out some ghouls. Her head still hurt from Alucard's bullet.

"So," the talkative one said, "What's this BS about hunting vampires?"

Seras frowned, "It's not BS, it's true! I would know."

Some of the men laughed, "And why is that?"

"Because I am one."

This time, they all laughed. Seras blushed, angry at not being taken seriously. Their spokesperson was the loudest, "Are you trying to tell me you drink blood? I'm not buying it."

"She's supposed to," Enola remarked, making her presence known and saving Seras from the spotlight.

The man focused on her. "And you, are you claiming to be a vampire too?"

Enola rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous," she glanced up ,"I'm a werewolf."

"Care to prove it?" the man scoffed, "Oh, yeah, it's not the full moon."

Enola growled, annoyed by the man's remark. She stared him down from her seat. Once she had his unblinking gaze she used the technique she had been practicing, shifting only her eyes to their animalistic state while maintaining their size. The man gave a cry of alarm and the next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the floor by a giant wolf, snarling and snapping at his face.

The man shrieked a rather girly scream. She pushed herself off of him, shifting back and sitting in her chair again, this time facing forward and grinning. Transforming helped her relieve some of her stress. It was still a large moon. "Believe me now?"

The recruits were shaking, frozen in place. One of the others, a brave blond man stepped forward, "We're going to be fighting vampires and werewolves?"

"No," Enola sighed, "I'm the only werewolf in England. Master usually takes care of the vampires. We take care of the fledglings and most of the ghouls. Your job is to secure the area and take out any wandering ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Someone asked. Seras launched into her lengthy explanation of vampires, fledglings, and ghouls to them. They followed the best they could, listening to each of her words intently as she lead them down to the training room. Their lives did depend on them after all.

"So you shoot them?"

"Or you can rip of their heads," Enola added. She smirked at the expressions the recruits made and shrugged, "It's hard to hold a gun with paws."

A low chuckle came from the shadows, "Now, now, Puppy, are you trying to scare them away?" A red figure immerged from the shadows, causing several of the newly recruited men to make cries of alarm. They backpedaled as he stepped forward.

"Master!" Seras and Enola chorused.

Seras gave him a disapproving look, "Master, I thought Sir Integra told you to leave the new recruits alone for at least their first week."

The vampire grinned, "On the contrary Police Girl, the fact that I am here has nothing to do with these pitiful soldiers. There has been an attack along the coast."

"You mean you're going to save us from this dreadful assignment?" Enola perked up at the possibility of a mission.

Alucard chuckled again, "Yes. However, there is a clause. I am only allowed to steal one of you away."

"Take me Master!" Seras said, "I'm you're fledgling!"

"I got shot in the head!" Enola pointed out, "With the Casull! Do you have any idea how much a exploding silver bullet hurts? It puts me in a mood to kill something, even if it's already dead."

Alucard grinned at his servents' attempts to persuade him to choose them for this mission. His fledgling was eager to please him, and Enola behaved as a proper creature of the night should. It was a hard choice. "Police Girl, when was the last time you fed?"

"Uhhhh…" Seras bit her lip, knowing he would not like the answer, "Monday?"

Her master's eyes narrowed, "It is Saturday. That makes this the fifth night you have not drank. Continue on training with humans, you can play the undead when you start to act like one."

Sera's face fell, she had disappointed him. "Yes Master."

Enola sent her a sympathizing look as she stood up and transformed, bounding over to Alucard's side. He rubbed the top of her head and she pushed up harder as his figures passed behind her ears. He grinned down at the wolf, "Now Enola, you would drink human blood if I offered it, would you not?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Of course she would, werewolves craved to know the taste of human, it was one of the traits that made them so vicious.

"Would you shoot anyone I told you to?"

Again, she nodded. Sure, she would prefer to maul them, but if she was ordered to use a weapon, she would.

"Then show the Police Girl how a servant is expected to obey unquestioningly and shoot me."

Enola's eyes widened. He wanted her to do what?

"You heard me, transform and give these humans a demonstration on how to kill a vampire properly."

One glance into the vampire's eyes showed he was absolutely serious. Enola let out a little whine before changing her form and marching over the nearest recruit.

"Remember to aim from the heart or the head."

Enola huffed and seized the nearest soldier's pistol from his belt, whipping around and took aim, both hands on the handle and feet planted firmly on the ground. She fired. Alucard's shoulder swung back from the force of the bullet. Enola growled, she had never fired a gun before, but she had seen many other people do it before. It wasn't exactly rocket science. She fired again, this time hitting closer to where the heart should be. The next three rounds were put in the correct place. The fourth, fifth, and sixth were put in his jaw, hat, and cheek respectively. Growling at the clicking sound the gun made in response to her attempts to further fire it, she tossed it over her shoulder at the man it belonged to, who caught it with some difficulty.

"Good God," Seras cried, "Enola, that's our master! You didn't even hesitate!"

Enola shot her a glance from the corner of her eye. "I know," she said in a hushed voice, "But if I hesitated, I wouldn't have been able to shoot him at all. Besides, you should not hesitate when fighting a vampire."

Laughter echoed through the room as the vampire rose to his feet, causing the recruits to jump back in alarm. "She did good Police Girl, and you'd do well to remember this lesson. Until you drink the blood of you're freedom, you must obey my orders without question or hesitation. Drink your blood before we return."

His fledgling hung her head, "Yes Master."

Enola sent her another pity-filled looked before trotting after the retreating form of the ancient vampire, grinning like a madwoman.

Enola gazed up at the cylinder building, taking in it's unique shape. A lonely spotlight pierced into the night's mist, illuminating the sea's waters.

"It's a lighthouse," Alucard said, noticing her strange look, "Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Enola slowly shook her head, still admiring the building standing tall by the rocky coastline, "I've only read about them in novels."

Alucard nodded glared up at the lighthouse, "I am not a fan of this particular one."

The werewolf scrunched her eyebrows together in a look of confusion, shifting her gaze over him, "Why not?"

The ancient vampire looked away, an unidentifiable expression on his face, "It is were all…this started." He held up his gloved hand in answer to Enola's unasked question, baring the Hellsing symbol for her to see. She blinked in surprise. She had read the novel _Dracula_ before, and remembered that he had crashed on a ship near the town of Whitby, which was only about a mile away. Alucard growled to himself, "Come puppy, now is no time for memories. We have a vampire to kill."

"Yes, of course." Enola could not help but once again glance at the vampire before her. His eyes, they looked so sad. They looked as though they were gazing on the grave of a loved one. If history is written by the victor, then what really happened here a century ago?

**So, I'm debating on what the vampire/s they fight should be like. Hmmmm... Review! Thank you all, you wonderful people that review, especially regularly. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I apologize for the long wait. My computer decided it didn't feel like working for a while, then magically repaired itself. I also meant to make this chapter longer, but wanted to post it before my laptop decided to crash again. Oh well, unlucky chapter 13? Last time I called the number 13 unlucky, I lost a ski pole on the lift. It was chair #13...**

The stairway was lit only by the moonlight that flowed through the windows, causing long shadows to crawl up the walls and casting the room in an eerie blue light. The building was absent of the familiar stench and groaning of ghouls. Enola listed carefully, concentrating on her sensitive canine hearing. Still, there was no ghoulish sounds to be heard. Instead, there was the murmur of hushed voices speaking together in rhythm.

The werewolf looked up to the vampire, "Do you hear them?"

"Yes, they're chanting," Alucard grinned down at her, "It appears we've stumbled upon a coven."

"Coven?"

He nodded, turning to the stairs again, "It is similar to a nest, only instead of a master with fledglings, it is a group of several matured vampires." His eyes slid back over to her, "You go first."

"What?" Enola blinked, "You want me to face a bunch of mature vampires by myself?"

"I will be along shortly after you. I am curious as to what they are up to here," he raised an eyebrow, "Besides, did you not just demonstrate to the Police Girl that a servant should not question their master's orders?"

Enola huffed but nodded anyway. He was right, she should not question him. If the vampires simply attacked her, then he would step in. She had to trust him, so she trotted up the stairs, keeping her human guise. She figured barging in as a giant wolf would get her nowhere as far as information, especially seeing that she could not speak. It was kind of hard to ask questions when all that came from her mouth was barks and growls.

The sound of chanting grew as she traveled up the seemingly endless staircase that spiraled up the lighthouse's tower. When she did finally reach the end of the stairway a strange sight met her eyes. Several coked figures, she counted five, stood around the light, chanting. She also saw three additional figures, one of which looked up at her, scowling. The vampire stood in front of her in a moment, moving at speeds that would astonish a mortal.

"You shall not interrupt my master's sacred ritual!" she hissed into the werewolf's face.

So she was a fledgling. Enola guessed the other two she was with were as well, which made the other five mature vampires. "Oh," she whispered in a fascinated voice, "What kind of ritual?"

The vampiress looked at her wearily, but eventually her need to brag about her master overpowered her better judgment. It was a trick Enola had used on Seras several times to get information about Alucard. This fledgling was no different. She leaned closer to the werewolf, "they're going to summon the power of the great Count Dracula. This is the very lighthouse that guards the rocks his ship crashed on a century ago."

This time, the emotions Enola displayed where genuine as her face contorted into a visage of shock. Ironically, they had summoned the power of Dracula upon them, and even the count himself. But she doubted that this was the way they intended at all.

The female vampire grinned a little, thinking Enola to be impressed. "That's right, we're all going to be very powerful very soon."

More like very dead. Judging by the looks the other two where sending her, the fledglings wanted to kill her, but couldn't interrupt their masters' chanting with her slaughter. Yet, as it was, the elder vampires where just finishing up. As the chanted ended, there was silence.

For several moments there was expectant silence. Enola was the first to let out her breath. She honestly had no idea why she had been holding it, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Instantly all of the vampires' attention was on her. She smiled weakly and gave a little wave.

"Hey, uh… I'm not the Count, but he said he'd be along shortly," she said.

"You interrupted our ritual!" the only mature vampiress hissed at her, "You are the reason he did not show."

"No," Enola growled, "Didn't you hear me? I said he'd be along shortly. But unfortunately, it wasn't your little ritual that summoned him, but the people you have killed in the area," she paused, listening. After a moment she tipped her head and did her best to imitate let an evil grin spread across her face, "Oh, it seems like he needs one more."

Enola leapt at her, changing midair and using the shock value to her advantage. The foolish vampires were not reactive enough. She had already crushed one of their heads before any of the others had time to react. When they did she simply vanished into mist and swept backwards, solidifying behind the two fledglings.

The werewolf could not help but feel a twinge of pride. She had taken out a mature vampire in less then ten seconds. That was an accomplishment. Normally she and Seras went after the ghouls and fledglings, but this time there was no annoying ghouls and she had three of the newly turned leaches to herself. As usual, the fledglings screeched and attempted to flee to their masters. Only the one farthest from her succeeded. Enola pounced onto one and pinned the other down with her paw. The first one she went for was a male, no doubtlessly belonged the vampiress that hissed at her. The werewolf could hear her scream as her fledgling's head was torn from his body.

Meanwhile, the remaining four vampires and the talkative fledgling had gathered around the lighthouse's lamp, as if to protect it. Briefly glancing up, Enola saw a symbol drawn in blood on the glass. They weren't still clinging to that ritual were they? She has already disposed of two of them, and it had hardly been twenty seconds. Now they were chanting again?

A loud snap and wave of pain brought Enola back from her ponderings. The fledgling she had pinned down with her paw had twisted her foreleg, snapping the bone. She growled and threw her entire weight down on his stomach as her leg gave out. So the vampiress had another protégé, how interesting. This little prat deserved extra attention. The werewolf lifted her head and pointed it nose down at the boy's chest. With the force that could bend steel, she pushed her muzzle into his ribcage, finding and crushing his undead heart. The vampiress gave another strangled cry.

The last fledgling gave a shout in alarm as Enola ripped her jaws from the boy's chest and pounced at her. The girl dodged, but the werewolf simple bounced from the wall, redirecting her momentum and tackling the young vampire. It took only a moment for Enola to clamp her jaws around her face, tearing her head from her body.

She then turned to face the remaining four vampires. They growled at her. Four mature vampires against one, rather young, werewolf. Where the hell was Alucard?

**Where is Alucard? And what will happen to Enola trying to face off four mature vampires on her own? Review please and thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happyness is getting reviews, having some feedback..lalalala... **

Enola suddenly found herself falling to the ground, human. She growled and attempted to shift back to wolf, only to find herself unable. Shaking her head, she pushed harder, only to remain as she was. She looked up to see the four remaining vampires had joined hands and where chanting.

What the? They actually held some power? And now she found herself trapped as a human, her most venerable form, slowly losing her mobility. Though she struggled, it seemed as if ropes where tightening around her, keeping her from lashing out. Soon she would be paralyzed.

"MASTER!" She cried out, desperately trying to look for him. But she could not turn her head. Enola's eyes watered as desperation. It was getting harder and harder to move. "MASTER!"

Nothing. Even moving her mouth and blinking was becoming a struggle. If she did not get away soon, she would surely stop breathing and suffocate. "Alucard…" She croaked out.

Her lungs stopped working. It was as if a extreme weight had descended on her chest, preventing her from moving. Lack of oxygen clouded her brain. Her vision swam. Enola's heartbeat slowed, approaching a halt.

NO! She would NOT die like this. This was pitiful. She was a werewolf, and a werewolf would die when silver pierced their heart and by no other cause. Enola would not let this be the end of her. Though she may be surrounded by others, she lived on her own. Now she would continue to survive on her own, or die on her own, and she would not die tonight.

With a roar, Enola allowed the invisible bindings to crush her, dissolving into formless mist. A second later, she was a wolf, diving into the heart of vampires and breaking the spell. Letting the bloodlust take over, she bounded from vampire to vampire, their retaliations falling with the effect of raindrops upon her. Sure, the broke her bones and cut at her skin. But that meant nothing to one who could heal such injuries in an instant. They had tried almost killed her, and now, with her life on the line, nothing was going to stop her from annihilating them.

A moment later, and she realized she was in a room of dust. The vampires where gone. She had killed them all. A low chuckle echoed from the doorway.

Enola whipped around to stare at the vampire Alucard leaning lazily in the doorframe.

"Very good, little puppy. You broke through their illusion."

"Illusion?" she huffed, turning back to human, "That was an illusion?"

"Yes, and it nearly stopped your heart."

Enola growled, "And where were you during this 'illusion' that nearly stopped my heart?"

H grinned, "I was right here."

"Even as I called to you for help?"

"Of course."

The werewolf's eyes widened, "You mean you…you ignored me? You stood there and WATCHED as I was being strangled by an illusion! You couldn't even be bothered to break it, or even MENTION it to me! You…abandoned me…. YOU ABANDONED ME!"

The vampire frowned and took a step forward. Enola leapt back.

"NO! You stay away from me!" she snarled, "I stood by you. I guarded you while you while you slept. I faithfully fallowed executed every order you have ever given me. I let you SILVERBRAND me to serve you and your master. And you, you can't even bother to save me when I am in need? THIS is how you repay me? Well I'm done."

Alucard growled softly, "and what do you plan to do, Puppy?" his voice had a mocking edge, "Run off on your own? You'd never make it."

"You're wrong!" Enola shouted, "You're completely, inexcusably wrong! You think you're name is the only one that hides it's meaning in it's mirror image? I've always been and always will be utterly alone."

Shocked, the vampire king did not try to stop her as she ran past him and off into the night.

Enola ran until noon the next day. By now she must be good way away from both the lighthouse and Hellsing base. Surely he would not peruse her during the daylight hours. The sky was clear and the sun shown brightly. Keeping these facts in mind, and that she might just collapse at night if she didn't rest soon, Enola found a isolated area of a park to nap in.

"Whoa, what is that?" she heard a male voice ask.

"Man, look at the size of that dog!" a second said.

"I don't think that's a dog…it looks more like a wolf!"

"Do you think it's dead?"

Enola cracked open an eye. It was still light out, but the sky had a reddish hue. The figures of two men were outlined against the setting sun. Judging by their posture and scent, they seemed to be in their early twenties. The werewolf suddenly became aware of the fact she was extremely hungry and briefly considered eating them. But she quickly dismissed the though as that would draw too much attention to herself. So would stealing food. Maybe, just maybe, she could get them to feed her. With that in mind, she opened her eyes fully and wagged her tail.

"Man, look, it's alive!" said the second one to speak. He had deep green eyes and shaggy blond hair. His companion had darker hair and light brown eyes. They were both dressed in casual, loose clothing, "and it looks friendly."

"Friendly? Really Dan?"

"No look!" the blond reached out his hand. Knowing this was her chance, Enola sat up and gently nuzzled it.

The other man pulled him away, "Dan! Get away from him! You don't even know if that's really a dog!"

"Well it looks like one of wolf-dog-hybrid things. Besides, I think it's a her…" the one called Dan said. Enola wagged her tail even more. She ignored the fact that he must have checked to know that. She was in canine form anyway, modesty didn't matter. Instead, she opened her eyes into her 'poor puppy-dog' look and let out a quiet whine. The desired effect on Dan was obvious, and even a little on the other. "Ahh! Look Josh, she's lonely. I bet she was abandoned. That's it! She got too big for someone's apartment and was abandoned out here."

"Well it seems like a plausible idea…" the one Dan called Josh pondered, touching his chin thoughtfully.

"And now she's got no food, no shelter, and no one to love her…" to emphasize his point, Dan got down on one knee beside her. Enola nodded, trying her best to look as dejected as he described. It helped that her fur was all tussled up from the night before. Dan sighted, then smiled, "So, let's keep her!" Enola instantly perked up and wagged her tail.

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"Well, she doesn't have a collar…"

"So she's ours now!" Dan cried, jumping to his feet, "Come on girl, let's go get you a hot dog!" Enola leapt to her paws and bounded after him.

"Oh, all right!" She heard Josh call after them, "But only because having a wolf is bad-ass and we can use her to pick up girls!"

"Hey Josh, let's see if Leah can pull me on my skateboard!" Dan said, putting his skateboard down and hopping on.

"Dude, you could probably ride Leah, never mind have her pull you," Josh responded, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Leah, pull!"

Enola, dubbed 'Leah' by her human companions, took off running, dragging the blond human behind her. Apparently, he was not expecting werewolf speed when he said the command, and promptly stumbled off his board a few seconds after the ride began. She stopped and trotted back, playing the ever-faithful companion.

"Hey! I want to try!" Josh jogged over to the two, tying a second rope he brought along to lengthen Enola's leash when they tied her up at the park to her collar. "I'm sure she's big enough to pull the two of us."

After a few more tries, the guys managed to find their balance while holding onto Enola. Soon they were cruising along the sidewalk like water skiers behind a boat, dodging any people they happened to pass. The humans laughed and Enola barked, thoroughly enjoying herself. It was nice to have a good run.

This was how they arrived at the park, in a wash of awesomeness as people gawked at the two boys being towed by a giant wolf-dog, and she knew what to do to make it even better. She stopped just before reaching the group of people they were meeting up with. As expected, the guys flew past her. Right as they were about to collide with their stunned friends, they stepped off their boards, hitting them with their heels and catching them as they flew upwards in a well-practiced move.

"Whoa, Josh, Dan, I knew you got a dog," one of their friends said, a tan guy with a blond Mohawk, "But I thought you meant a puppy or something."

"I told you we found a stray," Dan grinned, "Eric, this is Leah." He held out his arms, as if presenting a game show prize. Enola wagged her tail and barked. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's huge!" Eric said, "What are you guys feeding her?"

"Steak."

"Steak?"

"Yeah," Josh explained in fake exasperation, "She refuses to eat dog food, so we give her steak and pork and stuff. She's not too picky about what cuts or anything though, so long as it's meat."

"Doesn't she chew the furniture or anything when you're gone?"

"Nope. Besides, I take her to work with me. The guys at the autoshop don't mind. She's actually really well behaved," Josh said, tying the ends of the leashes together and to a fencepost to wait while they skateboarded on the ramps, "A little expensive to feed, but a good dog all the same."

Enola lay down on the grass, watching the humans roll around on their boards and go off jumps and such. She had found being a canine full-time was a welcome break. As 'Leah' she was only expected to behave and do as a dog should. It was a lot of pressure off her shoulders, simply being a companion to the happy-go-lucky roommates. No vampires to kill, no masters do deal with…

It had been only three days since she ran away, but the werewolf found herself rather missing Alucard. But she quickly pushed that though out of her mind. He was the one she was running from, not the other way around. Besides, she didn't need him. She did just fine on her own.

**What do you guys think of Dan and Josh and Enola playing house pet? How many of you saw Enola was alone spelt backwards? I saw this on a baby name website (which I use to name my characters) and thought it was perfect. Review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nice, long chapter for you. Took me a while, but I'm trying to write more per chapter. Also, I noticed that for some reason, my dotted lines during scene changes gets deleted when posting. Sorry if the story gets confusing because of that. I am using IIIIII's now to try to break it up. Hopefully that's more clear.**

The morning sun filtered through the windows. Enola squinted her eyes shut and rolled over, trying to hold onto the last moments of sleep. Her hands collided with something and she opened one eye. It was just Dan's foot. That's right, she had crawled up onto his bed last night. Now she was lying at his feet.

He half opened his own eyes and peered down at her. They quickly shot open. A split second later, Enola realized her mistake. Quickly, she rolled from the mattress and made a very loud thud, transforming mid-air and landing as a wolf with a yelp.

Josh shot up from his bed on the other side of the room, "What was that?"

Dan blinked, looking down at the canine. She sat up and stared back. He grinned and lazily reached out a hand to pat her head. "Oh, for a second I thought there was a chick in my bed, but it was just Leah. Sorry girl."

Josh snorted, "A chick? Ha! Leah's the only girl that you're ever getting to sleep with you."

Dan scowled and lay back with a huff while Josh checked the time and huffed.

"Well I better be getting up. Come on Leah, it's time to go to work."

Enola stretched and trotted out of the room. She heard Dan chuckle. "She never stays in here when you change. I guess even she doesn't want to see your scrawny ass."

"I don't see her staying in here when you're changing either. She's just a lady, that's all."

A moment later, the dark haired human appeared, dressed in a mechanic's uniform. He trudged over to the fridge and pulled out a cheap chicken breast, stetting it out to warm up before reaching into the cabinet to pull out a bowl. He poured himself some cereal. Enola sat by his side, watching as he downed the sugary flakes in milk. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You are such a good girl, you know that?" Enola nodded and wagged her tail. He chuckled, "and really smart too. Sometimes I even think you might understand what I'm saying."

She raised an eyebrow to this. He laughed and continued to munch on his cereal. After he finished, he poked the chicken. Satisfied by it's temperature, he tossed it too her. The wolf caught it in her mouth, taking a moment to chew it before swallowing it.

"Alright Dan, see you later. We're off!"

A muffled reply came from their bedroom. Josh snorted.

"Don't be late to your own job!"

Enola barked her agreement before jogging out the apartment with Josh and down the stairwell. He let her go first, as she went faster and took up most of the stair's width anyway. She waited for him at the door to the complex. From there, he tied a leash around a harness they had made for her, all the ones at the pet stores had been way too small, and hopped on his skateboard. He used to take the bus, but the driver had refused to allow a giant dog on board. He usually beat the bus anyway now, as he didn't need to worry about traffic when he, as Dan and him had dubbed it, 'dog-boarded' to work. People tended to leap out of the way of a enormous wolf bounding their way.

"Hey, Wolfman!" one of his coworkers greeted as he arrived, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he untied Enola and let her walk to her usual corner, were one of the guys had put an old dog bed for her, "Dan thought there was a chick in his bed this morning, imagine that!"

"Ha! Was there?"

"Yeah, Leah!"

Enola settled down on her bed, listening to the guys laughing and working on the cars. Occasionally, a customer would come in and she'd get up to go sniff them. However, it was steadily becoming harder to keep in wolf form. Several times she had to stop herself from turning human and greeting them. That would totally blow her cover. And she sleep-changed this morning. It had been a week and a half since the lighthouse incident, and two weeks since the full moon…

The wolf's eyes widened. Of course, it was the new moon tonight. How could she have been so careless? As soon as the sun set, she'd loose her ability to shift until morning. If the guys saw her…no, she wouldn't let them. She'd run off, that was it. She'd run, turn human in some dark ally, hit up a club or something, then return in them the next day. Enola put her head down, trying to relax. She had it all figured out, everything would be fine.

Still, her instincts were telling her it wouldn't be…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sir Integra stabbed down her pen rather forcefully, causing a small ink blot to appear on the paperwork she was currently trying to take care of. It was one thing to go out and hunt vampires, watching her undead servant obliterate all that stood in his way, then kneel at her feet. That was the fun part of running Hellsing, the original purpose of the organization. However, things now were more complicated than that. It was quite another thing to sit at her desk for hours on end signing paper after paper, writing official BS reports for this media and that station, and trying to figure up the costs of keeping her pet vampire fed. Not to mention continually finding holy silver to create the bullets her soldiers needed to battle the undead.

Then there was the werewolf. Alucard had, for whatever reason, decided to keep her. Perhaps to him, she was the equivalent of having a dog. He did call her 'Puppy' after all. Or maybe he was just wanted someone he could play with. Integra supposed it must be rather boring for him when not on a mission. Even the vampires he did fight rarely offered a challenge. He had the Police Girl, but he could hardly release his power on his own fledgling. She doubted the Seras would even fight back. Enola on the other hand, could and would attack him when provoked. Though she tried to avoid it, Alucard often managed to play of the werewolf's naturally aggressive disposition. He had had a field day during her moon rage. And when he didn't provoke her, he had a loyal follower to grovel at his feet.

That could be it. He was prince once after all. Before Hellsing, he always had people serving him. Perhaps a century of servitude had lost it's charm to him. When Integra had taken over Hellsing, it had been like a game to him, servant to a woman. But apparently that too had grown old. Lately, Alucard had taken to collecting companions again, starting with the Police Girl. Once she had grown independent enough to not need him holding her hand (figuratively of course) during missions, he had gotten Enola. But now, he had gone too far in his games and lost his newest toy. Since then, though he tried to hide it, Sir Hellsing knew the vampire king had been in a mood. Mostly, he had locked himself in his dungeon, doing whatever it was he did there.

However, a werewolf could not be allowed to roam free around London. Though she had not killed anyone yet, there was no telling what destruction she would reap during the next full moon. Integra glanced at her calendar. Yes, tonight would be the best night for Alucard to find his pet. She would not be able to fight back after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enola was still distracted. She nearly ran into several venders along the way home. They had picked up Dan from the store he worked at and now both boys were trailing behind her on their skateboards. The sun was going to be setting soon, and she had still had yet to get a chance to get away from the them. It was kind of hard to take off when you were tied to two people on wheels.

"Right!" Dan called out. Enola veered right, shaking her head. Sometimes her humans could be really dense. Since when did dogs know directions? She continued on down the alleyway that cut between two large buildings. It was the type of ally people got mugged in, but that hardly mattered. After all, anyone who attacked a giant wolf was extremely foolish.

"Hello Puppy."

Enola found herself tumbling head over heels, suddenly human. The guys whizzed past her, pulling on the ropes as they went. They managed to stop short of ramming into the building's wall, but not before giving Enola a good yank around the neck, dragging her a few inches. She sat up, coughing, and felt the skid marks on the side of her face heal up. Carefully getting to her feet, she glared in the direction from which the voice had come.

A crimson coat fluttered in the wind. A matching fedora hat framed the fanged grin glowing in the newly lit streetlights. Alucard finished stepping through the wall and peered down at the werewolf. Enola's face changed to one of anger. How dare that coward come for her during the new moon! How dare he come for her at all! However, she was distracted by a voice behind her.

"Leah?"

Enola turned to look over her shoulder at the boys who had fed and cared for her for the past week and a half. Despite being their companion for so little time, she could not help but flinch at their faces. There was disbelief, shock, and even horror. But all this was what she was used to. She had scared many people before by shifting form. All that was the usual. What really hurt her was the since of betrayal she saw in their eyes.

"Dan…Josh…" she said pleadingly.

Dan shook his head, "It's not possible, impossible…but, this morning…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you…"

"Uh-oh," Alucard's voice was sing-sing and mocking, "The puppy's got a secret, but can she keep it? Seems like she can't-"

"Shut up!" Enola interrupted him with a growl, "What do you want, Vampire?"

Alucard raised his eyebrows. "Vampire?" he purred, "Whatever happened to 'Master'?"

Enola scowled, "You've lost that when you lost my trust, now why are you here?" She really wasn't in the mood for games. He had caused her to shift in her surprise, revealing her secret to the guys. Not only had she turned on all she had known on a chance to serve him, but he had betrayed that trust, even though she had been nothing but faithful. Now, she had finally found people who expected little of her, and he had to go and take that away as well. The werewolf felt tears form in her eyes. "Answer me!"

The No-Life-King chuckled, "My master grows tired of your escapade. She demands that you return to Hellsing immediately."

"So what? I recognize no master anymore!"

"Oh?" the vampire's smile dropped the tiniest fraction, "So your little boyfriends here mean nothing to you?"

"That's not," she glanced back at the guys in desperation, "That's not what I meant-"

Alucard's laughter brought her attention back to the nosferatu, "I think it is." He pulled his 454 Casull from his duster, "Lets see how loyal you really are, lap dog." He lowered the gun, aiming over his arm, strait for Dan, "Would you take a silver bullet for them?"

"What? NO!"

BANG!

A giant form leapt forward, interscepting the bullet and tumbling away in a smaller heap. Josh rushed to the figure's side. Dan blinked in shock, then followed.

"Leah!"

"Leah! Oh god… LEAH!"

Enola rolled to her back, peering up at the two boys kneeling beside her. Why were they still here? Shouldn't they have run off by now, screaming in terror? They should have. They would have been safer if they had. But the concern on their face as they saw her blood… It stained their jeans as they sat in the red puddle she had shed. A surge of happiness swept through her. They were still her friends, even though she had put then in harms way. No one had looked like that to her before. She smiled.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of this…" she said weakly, "Don't worry…everything will go back to the way it was before…"

She stood up. A large wound was blasted in her left shoulder, but reduced by her smaller form and healing capabilities. The werewolf faced the vampire, only to find his smirk had fallen into a scowl.

"You fool!" he hissed, "You are a creature of the night, a werewolf! These dogs should mean nothing to you!"

"No." Enola growled, "Here, I am the dog."

She leapt at him. Crimson eyes widened as canine jaws clamped down on his arm, teeth biting into flesh. He easily threw her off. Enola landed with a small thud, unable to hold her animal form. The vampire stalked over to her and picked her up by the front of her collar.

"You would attack me when unable to shift form?!" He snarled, "Why?!"

"Because I won't abandon those I protect!" She choked out, unable to stop the tears now as they rolled down her cheeks, but she would not wail like an infant. She would not let him have that satisfaction. "I am not you!"

Instantly, the fire was extinguished from the No-Life-King's eyes. He dropped her, and she pulled back, afraid but unable to back down. He looked away, "Give it a century or two. The world may change you." Then, to her astonishment, he dropped down on one knee and hung his head, hat and glasses falling to the ground. "Enola," She blinked at the use of her name, "I have wronged you. I have judged you on the expectations of a fifty-year-old practiced fledgling, not on a fifty-year-old sheltered werewolf. I have let my desire to see the extent of your power put you in harms way. I ask for forgiveness."

"Wha-" Enola gasped, not sure what to do.

"I also must inform you that should you not willingly return to the Hellsing Organisation, I will be forced to drag you back, kicking and screaming, or, should I fail that, put you down. You are considered a threat by your power alone Enola, I suggest you come compliantly."

The werewolf sighed, and stood up. He followed her with his eyes. She looked away, "Should you betray me once, the fault is yours. Should you betray me twice, the fault is mine. Do not make me into a fool, Master."

**So, there you have it! I'm not sure if I will have more or less free time, as school just started. Sure, I will have classes and such, but I also have a free block that I have nothing else to do in. Hmmm… I guess only time will tell. Reviews are appreciated. What do you guys think will happen when Enola returns to Hellsing? Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! This started out as a some filler, but grew into it's own chapter. Ah well, I still have fuel for the next chapter!**

It was an extremely awkward ride to the Hellsing for them all. For Alucard, all road trips were awkward as his extreme height made sitting in any vehicle, even a military van such as this, inherently uncomfortable. However, he seemed as content as the cat who got the milk if his Cheshire grin was anything to go by.

Dan could not stop staring at the girl who had once been his dog. How could he have been so stupid? Dogs did not come in the size of riding ponies. Dogs did not understand English. Dogs did look like wolves. And dogs certainly did not turn into girls. No wonder she refused to stay in a room with them changing. No wonder she ran off to go to the bathroom in the bushes, rather than out in the open like other dogs. No wonder she wouldn't eat dog food. He had come to find out his dog Leah was not a dog at all, but a werewolf named Enola. A fifty-year-old freaking werewolf chick on the run.

Josh, on the other hand, accepted his dog was a werewolf rather easily. He had always known something was off about their abnormally large canine. The one he was worried about was the abnormally tall man sitting across from his room mate and him. Leah, or Enola had called him a vampire before she had taken to calling him 'Master'. He believed it too. The guy had a set of killer fangs, sharp teeth, and when he had removed his glasses, red eyes. Not to mention he had walked through a wall. Now he had a long arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

Enola spent the ride sitting next to Alucard. At first, she had turned away from him and alternated between not looking at the vampire and shooting Josh and Dan apologetic looks. It was because of her that they had gotten roped into this whole mess, and Alucard had insisted that they come to the organization due to their ignorance being compromised. Soon, though, she began to get tired and turned around rested her forehead on his shoulder. Forcing a change during the new moon, no matter how brief, had worn her out. She hadn't even know she could do it. She felt his arm move to her waist to give her a more comfortable pillow and she relished the feeling of his strong arm around her waist. Enola hadn't even realized how much she had missed Alucard until now…

The werewolf woke when the van stopped. Sleepily, she blinked, then blushed slightly. She was curled up in her seat, head on Alucard's lap. The vampire was grinning, as usual, and was petting her hair. Dan and Josh, as well as some of the soldiers that escorted them, were staring. She hurriedly sat up and pushed him away.

"I'm still mad at you…" she mumbled, standing up and glaring at him, "and do you look so smug?"

The vampire merely tipped his head and continued to grin, "Who wouldn't be, being the only man in the vehicle with a lovely woman on his lap?"

Several emotions flickered across Enola's face before she decided on angry. She turned away and marched out the van's open doors, only to be practically tackled back in.

"ENOLA! You're back!"

"Seras?" Enola gasped, pushing the fledgling off her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Why did you leave us?" she growled, though a clearly hurt look was visible on her face, "Didn't you like us?"

"Well, uhhh…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"-and what exactly were you planning to do during the next full moon? You could have killed someone!" Enola hung her head a bit. Sir Integra sighed and shook her head, setting her pen on her desk. She accepted a cup of tea from Walter before continuing, "This must not become a habit Werewolf."

"It won't."

"Good," the Hellsing leader placed her cup back on the saucer and took out a cigar, "Report to the training grounds tomorrow night. You are assigned to do target practice at dusk with the Wild Geese."

Enola's head shot up. She emitted a small whine. At Integra's gesture, she moved back behind Alucard.

"As for you vampire, you better not be letting her go again. You could have easily caught her, had you tried. Also, I would appreciate it if you did not threaten innocent humans. Now, those boys need to be compensated and offered a job at Hellsing, seeing they know so much. And Seras…"

The fledgling looked up nervously. What had she done?

"Good job covering tonight's mission."

She blinked, then a small smile crept onto her face, "Thank you Sir."

"Enola, inform the Mr. Goreu and Mr. Falcons of the situation facing them and offer them training as soldiers of Hellsing. Since it is your fault they have gotten into this, it is your responsibility to train them. Understood? Well then, you three are dismissed."

Alucard grinned as his servants fell in step behind him. Once again, he had followers to call his own.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Enola!" Peter called, waving frantically from his position under the kitchen sink. He attempted to stand, but only succeeded in hitting his head on the countertop. Laughing slightly at his own pain, he moved out the lower cabinet and managed to rise without further injury. "Hey! Where have you been? I heard you ran away- who are they?" he asked, noticing Dan and Josh.

Enola glanced behind her to the boys, "Oh, these are my friends, Josh Goreu and Dan Falcons. Their going to be joining Hellsing. They took care of me while I was out, cuz, yeah, I did kind of run off…"

"What? Why?" Peter asked as she took a seat at the island counter. The guys made themselves comfortable leaning against the wall. The repairman's eyes narrowed, "It had something to do with that bloodsucker, doesn't it?"

The werewolf shrugged, "It's a long story. Yeah, I was mad a Master, still am, but I'm not going to be romping around England when Hellsing's out there, not to mention the Vatican. I'm not stupid you know. Besides, I am still branded and therefore bonded to this organization and Master."

"Why do you call him 'Master' anyway," Dan spoke up, "I mean, he treats you like a dog or something."

Enola eyed him from her position at the island, "You're one to talk."

"I thought you were a dog!" he protested, "How was I supposed to know you were actually a chick?"

"Because I totally didn't slip up now and then," she chuckled. Enola sighed and lowered her eyes, fingers tracing lines on the marble countertop, "You guys don't seem to understand, but that's what I am. Sure, I can be humanoid at times, but I'm not human. I am a werewolf, a creature of the night. I've always been alone. However, when I'm with Alucard and Seras, I have a pack with a leader and companion, even if they are vampires."

"Well, you have us," Josh spoke up.

Enola smiled sadly at him, "That's sweet, really. But your human, you're just not on my level."

There was a moment of silence as the boys thought this over. Finally, Peter broke it, "Sir Integra must have really chewed you out for running off, huh?" he said with a little laugh.

"Yeah," Enola said, glad for the subject change, "She has me on target practice tomorrow."

"Man, that should be considered cruelty to animals!" The werewolf snorted at his joke.

"What's so bad about target practice?" Dan asked, "It's not like it's going to hurt or anything."

Enola stared at him, "It does when you're the target!"

"What?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide, "but won't you, like, die?"

"Normal bullets can't kill me, but it still isn't fun," she shrugged, "Still not as cruel as she could have been."

Josh stood up off the fridge, "What's more cruel than being a target for bunch of soldiers?"

"I could be Master's target."

Dan and Josh made confused looks at this and Peter shook his head.

"Nah, he wouldn't kill you."

Enola raised an eyebrow, "Have you met my master? He'd kill Sir Integra without a second thought should she loose power over him."

"But he kneeled before you back in the ally there…" Dan pointed out, still confused.

"Yeah, he did," the girl bit her lip, unsure, "That was unlike him, really unlike him. Normally I'd expect him to just grab me by the scruff and drag me back to Hellsing. I wonder why he let me run off in the first place…"

"Maybe he though you'd run back to the manor like a good little puppy," a deep voice came from the upper cabinets, causing the three boys to pale considerably. The tips of a hat and gloves appeared through their doors and the countertop, "or, should you not return, that you wouldn't have the gall to remain away for more then a night or two. Either way," Alucard said as he finished stepping though the wall, "it seems I underestimated you, Wolf."

"Master," the werewolf said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Speak of the devil…" Peter muttered, going back to his work under the sink.

"Ah, Plummer boy," the nosferatu chuckled, "I see you still haven't given up on your foolish fantasies. Perhaps I should allow you two to borrow my chambers next full moon. We can see how well your love can 'tame' her then." He grinned at the repairman's outraged face, "That was what you where thinking, wasn't it?"

"Shut up and stay out of my head Vampire!"

"Tell me," Alucard continued on, heedless to his outburst, "Do you think her moon rage would stop before or after she devoured all of you? I'm interested to see what you look like without your arms. If I remember correctly, those are what she usually goes for first."

"Master…" Enola protested quietly, then raised her voice somewhat, "Why are in the kitchen, there's nothing here for you."

The vampire turned to her, "I could argue that there are three very eligible meals standing right there, but sadly, my master would not approve of such feeding habits. Actually, I came here for several reasons," his hand shot backwards, nearly impaling Josh as he phased through the refrigerator door, "one is that I am hungry, and the basement cooler is out of blood. However I know the surplus was stored up here," he said, withdrawing his hand with two blood packs, "And another is that I must pour one of these down the Police Girl's throat. Did you know she's only fed twice since you've been gone?"

Enola shook her head, "Has she gone in a blood rage yet?"

"Almost," he sighed, "and I almost let her as well, but my master made me force feed her. That was the last time. I think she missed you," Alucard said before using a fang to puncture one of the bags and sucking it dry. Enola's nose twitched as the scent reached her.

He grinned, "You can smell it can't you? Even on your most human of nights, you can still feel it's call." He held up a hand to her mouth. A drop of blood had dripped onto his glove. Enola could not help but sniff it slightly before turning her head away.

The vampire laughed lightly and withdrew his hand, "Perhaps in a few days. Come to the my dungeon before dawn, I wish to speak with you." With that, he walked out the way he had came.

Once the last of him had disappeared for several seconds the werewolf visibility relaxed. She let out a long sigh, "Sorry about that…"

"About what?" Dan asked.

She shook her head, "I nearly went for it, the blood on his glove. Hell, any other night I probably would have shifted and bit his whole hand off," a small smile graced her lips, but it quickly fell as she realized what she just said. She stood up and turned toward the door, "Sorry guys, that was dark. You shouldn't need to deal with monsters like us. You never asked for this. We're violent by nature, sooner or later one of you is going to get hurt."

"Hey," Josh stopped her from leaving with an hand on her shoulder, "We adopted you, didn't we? We'll help you out."

Enola smiled sadly, "You guys have no idea how much your concern means, really. But honestly, I've always been alone for a reason, and it would kill me to see you injured because of me."

**Soooo, tell me what you think? Review! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I was meaning to make this chapter longer, but it I guess it didn't want to be. Ah well, it's an acceptable size I guess. Anyway:**

The darkness surrounding the No-Life King was pitch black as he sat on his throne, hat and glasses on the side table also baring his blood wine and wine glasses. The werewolf would be arriving soon. That was, assuming she did not run off again. He toyed with the idea for a moment, then decided against it. She would not be that foolish.

No, she was not foolish. Enola was clever and resourceful. She was good at accurately assessing her options and finding a solution. When seeing him and Anderson face of, she did not see two enemies, but an enemy and potential ally. When faced with the choice of hunting people or robbing stores, she found a way to become a house pet in order to avoid suspicion. He would have had a hard time finding her, had she not born his seal. One choice did puzzle him though. She had chosen to defend her human companion rather then do nothing. It was one thing to fight for one's own life in a struggle, but her choice to defend that boy's was another, and it nearly got her killed. Had she been a millisecond later, and it would have.

Alucard growled quietly to himself. She was setting herself up for future heartbreak, getting so attached to humans. She should know this by now. The Police Girl was still too young to have learned that, but a fifty-something-year-old werewolf surely had outlived someone. Also, he did not like the fact she had chosen some unworthy human boys to be her companions. She could do so much better then a couple of mutts practically living on the streets themselves.

"Enter, Wolf."

Enola pushed the door and peered inside, blinking. Alucard chuckled quietly. She could not see him yet. While it was true werewolves had excellent night vision, rivaling even that of a vampire, it also took some time for them to adjust to changes in light. Her face twitched in annoyance before she closed the door and walked up to him. When she stopped she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip, scowl gracing her face. A growl echoed around the room, low and feral. It may have even been intimidating, had she actually been looking him in the eye. Instead, she was staring his right shoulder. Obviously, she could only make out the rough shape of his chair and assumed that was were his head was.

"What?" she bit out, trying her hardest to show her anger and not her fear. What an interesting card to play. The vampire could smell the fear radiating off of her skin, yet she still stood her ground. It rather reminded him of the twelve-year-old girl that had come bursting into his chambers all those years ago, fleeing from her murderous uncle.

"You shifted tonight."

Instantly she zeroed in on his face, eyes narrowing. That was one thing to be said about werewolves, they had killer hearing. "What of it?"

"It's the new moon," he explained, "It takes quite a bit effort for a werewolf to transform at that time."

"I was quite a bit angry," she snarled, "seeing you abandoned me."

Alucard sighed, he knew this part was coming, "I had no intention on letting the situation progress any farther."

"Oh, well that's comforting. I'm glad to know you'd only let my heart stop, nothing more," she said sarcastically, "I'd only die then, that's all."

"A werewolf can survive several minutes without their heart pumping," he stated, "Besides, I believed you would know how to handle an illusion."

"How was I supposed to know how to handle an illusion when I've only ever fought ghouls before?!" she cried, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "The vampires I've taken down with you have never put up that kind of fight before! I'm still learning, and you just watched me!"

"I misjudged your knowledge," he snarled, "That's all. You didn't die, you're fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to DISAPPOINT YOU!" Enola yelled, "I'm sorry I was locked up in church cellar my whole life!" She collapsed to the floor, weeping. She looked up at him and growled, "Why won't you even look at me?!"

The vampire hung his head, still turned away, "I don't like to see you cry."

"Well that's just too bad, because it's your own damn fault!" her arms shook at she shouted, "Do you have any idea how cold it was out that night? It rained you know. I had to sleep in a park. I couldn't turn human for days. Every bone in my body ached for it. I had to hide from everyone I met. I was terrified the Vatican would come for me. And it's all your fault!" her voice was quiet now, barely a whisper, "You didn't even come looking for me…"

Alucard stared down at the trembling girl kneeling at his feet. Her whole body quivered as she cried, her head buried in her hands. Something in the No-Life King hurt with her. She just sat there, only moments ago, so fiery and demanding. Then, she had broken down. He had broken her. Now he had to fix it.

Enola looked up at the light touch her cheek. Her chestnut orbs met his crimson only inches away. She blinked. He had gotten down from his throne for her. His gloved thumb swept the tears away from her skin. She bit her lip and tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her go.

His hands held the sides of her face. She let out a little gasp as his cold lips met her skin, lightly kissing away the tears that continued to leak from her eyes. He worked his way up her cheeks to her eyes. She allowed him to pull her into his embrace. He moved down her neck, making her adrenaline spike as her brain partly recognized the danger of having a vampire so close to her throat. Another part of her really didn't care. He slowly worked his way back up her jugular and to her lips, where he pressed down into a chaste kiss for a moment.

Enola's eyes shot open. She scrambled backwards out of his embrace, shaking her head. Quickly, she made it to the other side of the room, dissolving into mist when she reached the entrance and flowing through a the crack left from her last escape. The door slammed closed. A long, lonely howl echoed through the manor, announcing the arrival of the dawn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enola lay outside the dungeon door, heart pounding. What had that vampire done to her? One moment she had been furious, then devastated, then…she hadn't ever felt like that before. No one had ever touched her like that before. No one had ever kissed her before.

Like she would let anyone close enough to actually try it.

She shook her head. When had she started letting people actually touch her without flinching away? Normally, she'd rip them to shreds should they even try. Yet, the other day, she'd been rolling on the floor, letting Dan enthusiastically rub her belly. Just yesterday, she'd leaned on Josh until he scratched behind her ears. Before that, she didn't mind Peter playfully pushing her, or standing back to back with Seras, surrounded by ghouls. But they hadn't made her feel the same way as Alucard just had.

She whimpered and lay down in wolf form on the cool concrete floor outside his door. She found herself yearning to be back in the vampire's arms again. She wished she wasn't so naïve in these matters. What was wrong with her?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alucard pondered on his werewolf's sudden retreat. At first, he had only meant to comfort her, but had soon found himself going further. He just wanted to make her stop crying and somehow it had turned into more.

Maybe he wouldn't be satisfied with a couple of servants as he previously though. It had been so long since he had a queen. His pure master would hardly consider those sorts needs he had. But it was more than that. She wasn't a vampire, but Enola knew what it was like to be a creature of the night. The Police Girl had yet to weather the decades needed to understand what it was like to spend endless nights without so much as friend in the world. He hoped she never had to understand.

He sighed, slipping into his coffin. Maybe he was alone as Enola was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enola left the basement the moment the sun touched the horizon. As of now, she was even grateful Sir Integra had assigned her to target practice. It would take all her concentration to avoid the bullets flying her way, and would provide an opportunity to forget yesterday's events.

She arrived at the training grounds as a wolf, ready to take on whatever the mercenaries and new recruits had to offer. Before any of them could so much as greet her, she marched out onto the field and faced them with a snarl. Some of them shrugged, while others merely took aim. Let them take aim. She was ready for them.

She wanted to forget, so forget she would. Being human was too complicated. Even taking the mindset of a human was too complicated. No one treated her as a person anyway. Enola was a wolf, and so she would act like one. She let her instincts take over, surveying each and every one of her adversaries. The command to fire was called.

**Ahhh, a cliffhanger, I love them. I don't know why, but they're just so fun to write. I promise that I will work on the next chapter post haste. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alucard looked up from his blood wine as he sensed a power serge above him, on the training field. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that the werewolf's aura had spiked suddenly, sending out a shockwave through the grounds. Furrowing his brows, he felt the lingering power with his shadows. Something wasn't right. Her lycanthropic abilities were closer to what he'd expect of her during a full moon, not the day after a new one. A howl echoed through the quiet night as another power surge ran through the air. Alucard's eyes widened.

The wolf was in control.

His form dissolved into shadows and snaked through the mansion, flying up the stairs and under doors until he was outside, where he reformed. Seconds later, he was on the training grounds.

It was deserted. Not a single living person in sight. No dead ones either, which he supposed was a good thing. Had it been a hundred years ago, he would have simply let whatever her work herself out on the humans without a second thought. However, times were different, and his master would give him Hell should he let his werewolf kill someone. Enola had already succeeded in injuring one of them, as he could smell the scent of blood in the air. She had also managed to tear down every structure weighing under a ton in the area. Bits of benches littered the grass as well as scraps of metal that were the remnants of destroyed guns. The air was eerily still.

A primal howl broke the night's silent spell, shortly followed by a burst of gunshots and shouts. The No-Life King rushed in the direction of the forest from which it came. Barks and growls continued to sound and he could smell the scent of fresh blood. He growled, he hoped she had not bit someone.

When he arrived, there was no sign of the wolf. However, he did find the Wild Geese, thankfully all alive. They seemed to be both guarding and tending to their Captain. It appeared as though they had just been fighting only moments before. The vampire promptly marched up to the mercenary leader and stared down at his injured arm.

"Did she bite you?"

"No," Pip answered, "It was 'er claws."

"And the other injured man?"

"Bloody nose. 'e was thrown against the wall."

"Good. Under no circumstances do you allow that wolf bite you," Alucard instructed, "Lest you want me to put you out of your misery. Now, were is she?"

"We don't know," another man spoke up, "She keeps just appearing and disappearing again. It's like trying to shoot the fog, she's only solid for a few seconds before turning back into that god dammed mist. She strikes then retreats."

Alucard nodded. Seems the wolf wasn't completely in a moon rage, had she been, the captain wouldn't have survived had she gotten that close. Also, her tactical, surgical strikes seemed more like the clever Enola than a crazed blood-thirsty wolf. So her wolf's mind wasn't in total control, but something had made her let her animalistic side take over, and from her reaction to his advances last night, he had a pretty good idea what.

A bright, silvery glow appeared between the surrounding trees, exiting the men. Pip began shouting orders as they scrambled to ready their weapons.

"She's coming! Don't let 'er bite you, you hear! Or I'll 'ave you're asses if you do!"

The vampire's eyes darted around, scanning the area. The mist seemed to surround them from all sides, making her approach impossible to determine. Then, the mist condensed, giving them only the smallest of warnings before the wolf formed in the right side of their ranks. One second she was there, trampling over half the men to the ground, the next, she was gone, the mist slowly fading from the area. All this happened before the Wild Geese managed to fire the first shot.

The fallen men got to their feet, disturbed, but unharmed. However, they only had a moment to recover before the wolf struck again, this time from the front. She tackled them, then disappeared. Seconds later, she was behind them.

She was making this too easy. Though her movements may seem unpredictable, it was simple enough for Alucard to predict her next move. This time, he was ready for her. The mist appeared, condensed, and darted to the left. Yet, she never managed to reach her destination, as the moment she became corporeal the vampire snatched her up by the scruff, pulling her up to face him. The wolf snarled at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

The wolf dissolved into mist before reappearing as a human on the ground, glaring up at him, "Giving the humans a lesson on hitting a moving target, as I was ORDERED."

The vampire raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you ordered to harm those who were participating in this 'lesson'?"

"Since when do you care?" She shot back, "It's motivation. I didn't even do it on purpose, my claws just got stuck on that one's sleeve." She gestured to Pip's bleeding arm.

Alucard hid a grin at her clever back talk. She really was entertaining. Still, she was going to get herself in serious trouble if she kept up this reckless behavior. This was the reason vampires were found and executed by Hellsing, their carelessness. So instead he scowled despite his amusement, "This lesson is over. Return to the basement. Go."

Enola glared at him and growled, but marched off anyway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The werewolf trudged through Hellsing's hallways, snarling to herself. She didn't want to go down to the basement just yet, and since he hadn't specified when, she didn't plan on going any time soon. She could stay up here all night if she wanted to. At least, until Alucard found her and corrected the order.

Why was he mad at her? He would slaughter dozens of people without a second thought. And why did she even care what he thought. People had hated her for years and she could care less what they thought. Yet, for some reason, she really wanted to please the vampire. Then, there was the odd fluttery feeling she'd gotten when he had touched her. It was like when he had kissed her. Was it because he was a guy? Would she feel like that if she kissed any other guy?

The more she thought of it, the more curiosity took hold of her mind. What would she feel if she kissed someone else? If they weren't Alucard, would she feel different? She'd never kissed anyone else before and had read very little on the subject. But there was really only one way to find out. But who would let her kiss them?

The answer came easily enough. Mind made up, Enola promptly marched to the kitchen, new purpose in her step. It wasn't far at all. Peter was crouched down, staring at under the sink. She strode up behind him and dropped to one knee. He turned at the sound of her approach.

"Oh, hey Enola. What's u-"

She grabbed his face and without hesitation, crashed her lips into his. She felt him tense up, then relax, kissing her back. Then she felt…his mouth on hers. Sure, it felt nice, but it didn't give her the same rush of emotion. She pulled back, staring at his confused face for a moment before kissing him again. A second try couldn't hurt, just to make sure. She put a little more enthusiasm in it this time. Still… nothing.

Maybe he needed to kiss her. That might be why it wasn't working. Enola stopped again, looking at the repair man's face change from one of confusion to shock to satisfaction. He grinned at her. She responded by closing her eyes and tilting her head up slightly, inviting him in. He quickly took the bait, pressing his mouth to hers.

His lips felt funny. They were hot and felt like they didn't fit right on hers. It was as if he were a shoe a size too small. Somehow, the kiss was even more awkward then the previous two. Then for some reason a shiver ran down her spine. She hadn't felt that before. She had only felt that when Alucard-

Enola squeaked as she was suddenly lifted up by the back of her shirt. She saw Peter's face change to shock as she was pulled away from him. The girl looked over her shoulder to see the No-Life King's signature red duster. Though he wore a grin, his eyes blazed with hellfire. Enola shivered again. That was the look he wore when he killed people.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a dangerous note in his voice.

"What's it look like?" she snapped back, trying her best to sound defiant.

"Not the basement," he replied smoothly, "Which I distinctly told you to return to."

"But you didn't say when," she said smartly.

The vampire raised an eyebrow, "So you thought you'd play with your boy toy a bit, is that it, Wolf?"

Enola growled in response. He smirked and turned to the repairman.

"If the thought of touching my wolf again enters your head, I will serve that head on a platter to her next full moon. Then throw the rest of you in as well."

Enola could only whimper her apologies as she was carried from the room like a naughty puppy. She was surprised her vest held up to such treatment. It must be made of some pretty tough stuff to hold her entire weight without so much as popping a stitch. She shook her head, clearing such nonsense thoughts from her mind. Right now, she needed to figure out why her heart was pounding. Sure, she was a bit frightened by the vampire carrying her, but that wasn't all of it. The fluttery feeling was back, sparking to life every time she thought of the night before.

The dungeon door was opened and Enola was dropped to the stone floor. As soon as it was shut, she was rendered blind, but made sure to track Alucard's footsteps as he circled around her like a predator. She huffed and shut her eyes to speed up the process of adjusting to the light. He stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you blind?" she asked, "It's the third time you've asked me that this night."

He chuckled at her response, but then said seriously, "you're not acting as yourself."

"And how would you know that?" Enola growled, "You've only known me for near a mouth."

"You're smarter than this."

She huffed, "What are you talking about?"

His red eyes glowed in front of hers, "I'm talking about you're recklessness. You do realize the consequences if you become a threat, don't you? This is the reason we kill vampires, because they are a threat to England. That is the reason I did away with the werewolves here. If you can't control yourself, I will have to take care of you as well. Do you understand this?"

"Yes," Enola said, "But how does my relationship with Peter play into this at all?"

"It doesn't. I was just unaware how casual you were about who you made out with."

Her eyes shot open. "I wasn't making out with him!" she protested, then reconsidered. She really had no knowledge of the difference. The werewolf hung her head, "At least, I don't think I was…"

He tilted his head, "Why were you possibly making out with that human? I sensed no attraction, at least not from you."

"Um…" She looked away, "It was…just for comparison…"

He made a surprised sort of noise, "Hmmm? Pray tell me, how did we compare?"

"Uh, I-" Enola bit her lip, "It was, awkward. I didn't get the same feeling. He just felt odd."

The vampire chuckled, "Well of course it was. That boy was just fumbling around, trying to do something. Where as I-" his voice had turned into a sensual purr in her ear, "I have centuries of experience."

Another shiver ran down her back. His head moved in front of hers again and she could make out his grin through the dark.

"So, tell me, Wolf, this squeak toy of yours, did he use tongue?"

"Tongue?"

Enola squealed as his long tongue shot out, licking her lower lip. She leapt back in surprise, landing on her elbows to keep from whacking her head on the stone floor. The vampire grinned wider as he crawled over her.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he chuckled.

"I-I kissed him the same way you kissed me the other night-" she stuttered out, utterly confused by his actions. Also, by the heat pooling in her lower abdomen.

"Oh?" Alucard chuckled again, "Mothers kiss their children more intimately than that. You are so deliciously naïve. Now, let me show you how a real man kisses a women."

Enola froze as she felt his lips brush over hers, sending sparks through her at just the lightest contact. Her adrenalin surged as dangerous fangs pricked at her lower lip before he gently molded his mouth over hers, massaging her lips between his. He released her momentarily, only to kiss her again, then again. On the fourth kiss, he pressed harder, pushing into her mouth. His tongue snaked between her lips, causing them to part and allow entrance. It explored her mouth before tangling with hers. He pulled back slightly, closing his mouth over hers twice before finishing with a light peck for good measure.

Her head was swimming from his efforts. Was that kind of contact even legal? It shouldn't be. It should be listed under illegal substances; coke, heroin, and Alucard's kisses. Then again, if it was, she'd certainly be an abuser.

"Better than the human's?"

Enola nodded, still stunned. No, Peter had defiantly not made her feel like this.

**What did you guys think? Poor Enola has no idea about romance at all! Good thing Alucard is there to teach her, or possibly not… Review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got massive writers block. It was terrible. But I have since recovered and got back on track.**

Enola knew she couldn't avoid the repairman forever. Lucky, she could right now due to her advanced sense of hearing and smell. He had already sought her out and nearly cornered her twice. She had just managed to get away before he saw her. But it was only a matter of time before Peter confronted her, and it wasn't a night she was looking forward to.

For the moment, she was occupied. Sir Integra had sent her down to the indoor target range, and this time, she was to do the shooting. This was for two reasons; the first was to defend herself during the new moon, and the second was that she was (quote) 'not an animal, and should stop acting like one.' This was in response to the previous night's 'training lesson' the werewolf had conducted that resulted in a scraped arm and broken nose. Not that bad in her opinion, as she had been shot at least a dozen times. But then again, a regenerator's opinion of the severity of an injury rarely got considered.

She walked into the cement room, heading over to were firearms lined the walls. The werewolf had no idea were to begin. The Iscariots had never allowed her near any sort of gun before. The closest she's come to one was the receiving end of a barrel. Luckily, she spotted a familiar blond tuff at the end of the shooting range. She was just about to trot up to the vampires when another familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey! Le-Enola! Where've you been?"

Enola turned and grinned at Dan. Josh was a little way behind him, firing a handgun at a paper target with fangs drawn on it in red marker. They both wore the Hellsing uniform.

"Hey guys! Training, basement, and well, around, kind of," she answered, "How's basic going?"

"Awesome!" Josh said, joining them after finishing his clip, "We've been learning how kill vampires and ghouls and stuff. What are you doing down here?"

The werewolf shrugged, "I have to learn to shoot, apparently."

"Learn?" Dan raised his eyebrows, "I thought you'd know already. How else would you kill a vampire?"

"Bit his head off." Enola snapped her teeth together for emphasis.

"Egh," Dan made a face, "Sounds like it would taste gross."

Enola laughed, "Nah, vampires taste good. They taste almost like humans."

"Okay…" Josh shook his head, "Hey, Miss. Victoria!" he called the vampiress over, "What do you think Enola here should start off with? Something small?"

The blond fledgling trotted over the little group, caring an oversized gun, as usual, though it hardly compared to her Harkonnen. She gave a bright smile to them. "Like a handgun? Nah, she can handle something with a little more kick. A rifle will be small enough."

"A rifle?" Josh blinked, watching Seras select a gun from the weapons wall, "That'll blow her right off her feet!"

"This?" the vampiress twirled the weapon around like a toy, "This is nothing." She tossed it over to Enola, who caught it in one hand.

The werewolf examined the gun, then lifted it onto her shoulder as she had seen Josh do moments before. "How do I…?

Seras giggled, "That's it! You're a natural! Now just aim like this…" the young vampire showed her how to aim and such, then stood back, "…and you're ready to go!"

Enola squeezed the trigger. A loud bang sounded, hurting her sensitive ears some. She peered to the target she had been aiming at. The bullet had hit a little to the left. She aimed and fired again, this time a bit to the right. She adjusted her stance, "I can't believe you guys said would blow me off my feet. It barely has any recoil at all."

The boys could only gap their former pet mastered the largest weapon they could fire with ease.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My master, you summoned me?"

Integra looked up from the papers she was attending to, "Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

Her servant nodded, "Ask away my master. Though," he made a face, "I was rather hoping for a mission. I can't wait to see what the Wolf does with a firearm."

Integra nodded, "She is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You and I both know you have the power to command wolves, werewolves included. Yet, you do not use this on the werewolf Enola. You let her disobey and cause trouble. Why?"

The No-Life King considered this for a moment, "Several reasons I suppose. Firstly, she doesn't drool."

"Drool?"

"Yes," he grinned, "The others always drooled, even in their human forms. Also, she is a girl."

Integra glared at him over her glasses, a disapproving look on her face, "If you're about to say something sexist, I advise you to stop."

The vampire chuckled, "I would never dream of it, Master." He paced over the window, gazing up at the half-moon. "You and I both know how werewolves are created. They are either bitten by a pre-infected wolf, or born to a wolf and a human, or sometimes even two wolves."

"I know this," the Hellsing leader said.

Alucard nodded, "Female werewolves are rare as the female body is not as suited to the transformation as the male's is. But Enola wasn't bitten, she was born. Yet," the vampire turned to his master, "Every girl I've seen born to werewolves has died during infancy, usually during the first full moon."

"How do you know she was born and not bitten?" Integra questioned him.

He shrugged, "Their blood smells different. Born werewolves have more control, while bitten ones are subject to their emotions and the moon. In fact," he paused, thinking back, "Even in times of high stress, Enola has shown remarkable control for any wolf. She hasn't even killed anyone yet."

"Well keep an eye on her, I don't want her to kill innocent people, or worse yet, create unstable bitten wolves."

The vampire grinned, peering over his glasses, "Really? I can't see why not. Wolves have served me well in the past."

"I'm serious Alucard. Don't let her wonder too far off."

A strange glint flashed in his eyes as Alucard bowed to her, "Do not fret, my master. I shall keep Enola close by my side."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enola sat in her usual spot, leaning up against the side of the vampire king's throne as she waited for him to finish his blood wine before he retired for the day. His gloved fingers absentmindedly ran through a lock of her hair. It wasn't silky like his master's, but still soft in some areas, almost like a dog's, but longer.

"How did you do, learning to hunt with firearms?" he asked her.

The werewolf shrugged, "It was easy. I liked the rifle the best."

Alucard chuckled, "How interesting."

"Why did Sir Integra summon you?"

The vampire grinned, "She ordered me to make sure you were behaving. She doesn't want you turning the mercenaries, despite how much more useful they would be," he sighed, leaning back into his chair, "But I told her not to be too troubled over it, you are a good wolf."

Enola made a face, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" He said, twirling the strand around his index finger. He realized he had never felt werewolf hair before. He never had a reason to. It was an intriguing texture, more like long fur than hair. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, it was long enough that No-Life king did not need to bend far. The faint, metallic smell of blood complimented her underling scent.

"'Wolf.' You've been calling me 'Wolf' instead of 'Puppy' lately."

"Hmm," Alucard agreed. She smelt rather like a tree, most close to a sapling. Like a blood spattered sapling. "So I have…" What an intriguing mixture, it was nice. "Do you put anything in your hair?"

"What?" She looked up at him, confused, "No, I don't. Are you going to answer my question?"

Alucard sighed again and dropped the lock regretfully, "I have been referring to you as 'Wolf' because that is what you are."

"Then why did you call me 'Puppy' before?"

"Because that's what I though you were, a helpless puppy. But you have proved me wrong, so I call you what are."

"Oh," she leaned back against the throne again, "That makes sense, I guess. I still don't know why you can't just use my name."

The vampire gave a light laugh then stood up, regarding his daytime guard, "Come, the sun is rising. Let us retire for the day."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey! Captain!" Dan called, jogging up to the Frenchman.

"Eh?" Pip turned, "What is it?"

The boy stopped and adjusted the gear he had been issued before speaking. "Have you seen Enola? I can't seem to find her."

"Enola?" Pip checked his watch, "It's only four o'clock. She'll still be down in the dungeon."

"K! Thanks!" Dan called, already running off to the mirror that led to the secret dungeon.

"NO! Wait!" The captain of the wild geese called after him, "Don't go down there, you might wake up Mr. Alucard! You can't- oh no…" It was too late, the boy was already out of hearing range.

**Oh no! What is going to happen to poor Dan when he goes into the basement during the daylight hours? Review please! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

The steps leading down to the basement were steep and slightly slippery. Dan had to go slowly to avoid slipping down. The darkness didn't help in the least. Why couldn't they put some lights down there? It was hard to see and reminded him of a horror movie. But that was ridiculous. The monsters were on THEIR side. Still, he couldn't deny the basement was a little creepy.

Someone needed to turn on the heat as well. The stone walls were cold and damp. He would have to talk to Sir Integra about her supernatural soldier's living conditions. Enola had better than this when she was living in their apartment. At least they had light and heat.

It was not hard to find the door to Enola's room, as it was the only one in sight. Claw marks were scratched in the stone floor. Curiously enough, though the surrounding area was obviously very old, the metal door was brand new, no more than a few months old. Dan shrugged. Maybe the old one was rusted or something. He didn't see why she needed a metal door anyway, a wood one would due just fine. Again, he shrugged. Who was he to judge a werewolf's taste in doors? He reached out and knocked.

A deep growl echoed within.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get men down to the basement, now!" Pip called through his walkie-talkie to his crew of mercenaries, "Dan's going to wake up Enola and Alucard! I repeat, all men down to the basement!"

He stared down to the steps of the dark hallway. He knew it was unwise to enter alone, but he'd be damned if he let that rookie die from such a stupid mistake. With as much haste as his limited vision would allow, Pip went down the stairs.

He feared he may be too late when a strangled yell echoed through the stone hallway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was huge, and…glowing? Dan had not seen Enola in her wolf form for some while, and had forgotten how truly huge she was. He had noticed that her fur had somewhat of a luminescence about it when she was with them as a pet, but now she positively glowing with all the radiance of the moon on a cloudless night. Three-inch teeth coated in glistening saliva were bared, matching the anger in her enraged eyes. How could h have ever thought of this monster as a cute and cuddly pet?

She had appeared out of nowhere. He had knocked. There was a growl, some mist drifting under the door, then she was there, full wolf form and fuming. Dan had been thrown back against the opposite wall and now sat in astonished shock.

"Enola, it's me, Dan," he said. She whipped her head around to face him and snarled louder. "Enola! It's me!"

She lunged for him.

Something crashed into her side, knocking her down. A moment later, that something was revealed to be Seras. Several seconds behind her were the Wild Geese and some of Hellsing's newly recruited solders. The werewolf turned to those who had distracted her and snarled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Someone had woken her. Then someone had tackled her. Now, she could smell THEM. They were there, and they were in with the Wild Geese! What was going on? She couldn't see a single thing! Why were the lights so bright? What was shining in her face? Why was everyone shouting? They were attacking the Wild Geese! And Seras! And Dan! She had to save them!

The werewolf leapt into the mingling scents and sounds, jaws agape. She swung out her paws, hitting her first target. There was a yell, then a satisfying thump.

A voice shouted out an order. Bullets shot into her. Why had Pip told them to shoot her? What about the others? Why weren't they shooting them? She didn't have to think about it. One of them was getting close to Dan. She had to stop him. Enola bounded to the intruder, using her weight to crush him into the wall.

There was another one! He was right by Seras! What was he going to do to her? But the mercenaries were in the way! Why where they in the way? She'd just have to push them aside.

At some point, human blood filled her mouth. Her teeth crushed through bone, nearly biting the limb off. She let go, then bit down again. This time she thought she got part of the chest. She didn't kill him, but she was going to. How dare he try to hurt her friends!

'STOP!'

A deep voice resounded painfully inside her head. It was impossible to move. The voice was preventing her from moving!

"Drop him," the voice echoed the words of the one inside her mind. Enola found herself releasing the man from her maw. But she had to kill him!

'Shift your form and look!' The voice's commands hurt! Her shull was nearly spitting with the force of them. She had no choice but to transform. Enola closed her eyes. It was agony!

"I said look!"

Enola screamed. "Get out!" she shouted, "Get out of my head! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" She couldn't handle it anymore! It hurt too much!

"Not until you LOOK."

Enola's eyes flew open. The first thing she laid eyes on was the red coat of Alucard. The second was the man on the floor. He was not one of them. They were nowhere to be seen. However, he was bleeding a pool of blood from the bite wounds on his arm and chest. Her bite marks. She barely had time to register the scene before Alucard's silver gun went off, piercing the heart of the man with a silver round.

"Look Enola. Look what you have done."

Enola fell backwards onto the metal door, sliding down it and into a ball. Her hands covered her mouth as she gaped, staring at the dead men at her feet.

Three. There were three of them. She was not in a mortal danger, and she was not in a moon rage. She wasn't even in danger at all. She was perfectly fine. Her companions where also fine. Enola never killed a human before. Now she had killed not only one, but three.

It was all her fault.

She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't stop whimpering. Although she had not been hurt physically, not enough to actually wound her anyway, she felt as if someone had seized her heart, slowly crushing it between their fingers, strangling the life from her. Just like she had taken the life those men.

Tears streamed down her face. She thought she wouldn't care. All these years, she had been hoping for a chance, any chance, to snag a human. She hated those she was with, and would not lament over their death. She figured all humans were the same like that. But this, this hurt. Why? She wasn't supposed to care. She was a child of the night, she wasn't supposed to care if some short-lived humans died or not.

"Enola…?" Seras asked quietly, "Are you-"

"I'm not supposed to care damn it!" she cried out, then quieted to a whisper, "I'm not supposed to care…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alucard paced from one end of his chambers to the other. Enola had not said a word in a week. She had hardly eaten. In fact, he had to use his power over her to force her to eat anything at all, though he hated doing so. His control over her mind seemed to cause her physical pain. It hadn't any of his past wolves, so why her?

He had tried everything to break the trance she was in. He had talked to her. He had yelled at her. He had kissed her. He had even resorted to dropping her on the stone floor. Still, all that accomplished was a startled yelp, then, nothing. She just sat there, staring out into space.

**Ahh! What is wrong with Enola, and who did she think she smelt in the Wild Geese? What will Alucard do to wake Enola up? Review please! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

Once again, the king of vampires growled in frustration.

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!"

The werewolf didn't even flinch. Not that it would be possible to tell, with her trembling. Alucard sighed and sat down, sinking into his throne. He ran his hand over his face. Enola still hadn't moved from the position she had been set in several days ago. What was worse, it was approaching the full moon and she had yet to turn into her wolf form in nearly two weeks, causing tremors to rack over her body. How she could even resist the moon's call was beyond him.

"You're making the Police Girl worry you know," he said, eyes sliding over to the girl huddled against the wall, "I can feel it through our bond."

As usual, Enola did not respond.

"Normally, I'd simply kill a weakling like yourself. A werewolf that can't handle killing a few humans. However," Alucard sighed again, "You're not like the others." He shook his head. "I used to have a whole pack of wolves back in Romania. They were good dogs, they attacked my guests sometimes, but always did what I said. Hell, I should have let them eat Harker, perhaps then, I wouldn't even be in this mess…"

He gave a short, humorless laugh. "I can't say I completely regret it though. I've been a heartless monster for so long, I had nearly forgotten what humans were like." Alucard poured himself a glass of his blood wine and swirled it in his glass.

"They never bothered the Roma though. They always had a thing for the gypsies. I did too. They were always a great help with my more human matters."

Alucard looked over to the werewolf, who continued to stare out blankly. He felt yet another knot twist in his unbeating heart. She was going to kill herself if she continued on like this. Denying her animal half was worse then the Police Girl denying blood. While part of him sneered at the girl's weakness, another, stronger part turned restlessly.

He stood up "You're a wolf. A beautiful child born of the night. Don't let yourself break this easily, do you hear me?" He knelt in front of her, pulling her face to his, forcing her blank eyes to stare at him, "Do NOT let yourself be tamed."

The vampire stood up, glancing down at the werewolf, "I will not let you starve yourself, or worse." He turned and walked from the room, slamming the heavy door behind him.

He did not see a pair of dark, canine eyes follow him.

"What?! W-what happened?" Peter glanced around himself the moment he was dropped on the cold, hard stone floor. It was nearly impossible to see, yet truly impossible to miss the glowing red eyed hovering above him. In an instant candles flickered on at various points in the room, illuminating the area but doing little to heat the freezing air. Their light revealed a dungeon chamber an the vampire who it belonged too. "What do you want?"

He tried to hide his fear of the nosferatu, but, t o his dismay, it filtered through his voice. However, if the creature could hear it, he did not show it. Instead, Alucard pointed to one corner of his room, opposite of his coffin. Peter followed his finger to a figure curled against the wall.

"Enola!" he gasped, and scurried over to her. The vampire followed his movements with his eyes. After several seconds the repairman turned from his inspection of the girl, his face flushed with anger, fear forgotten, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," the nosferatu growled, "She has done this to herself."

"You lie!" The human shouted, "Enola isn't like this!"

Before his mind could process it, the vampire was on him, lifting him against the wall by his collar. "How dare you accuse me of deceit! I, he who impaled those who uttered anything but the truth! NO! She should not be like this! She is broken. You are a repair boy, so fix her!" He dropped the boy by the werewolf again.

Peter turned to the girl, "Hey, Enola?"

Nothing.

"Come on Enola, I know you can hear me? What happened?"

"She killed three of the human mercenaries."

"I know that!" the boy snapped, "I wasn't asking you!"

The vampire glared at him, "Why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

Peter looked at the werewolf again, "I want to know her perspective, why she did it."

"Then that is what you should ask for."

"Just let me speak to her," the repairman's eyes softened, "Hey, why don't you look at me? I just want to hear you speak," he sighed, "Listen, I know you're afraid, but I don't blame you-"

"You should."

Both men stared at the girl. Her eyes momentarily locked with each of theirs, then stared off again.

"Enola?" Peter questioned hesitantly.

Again, there was no response.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door to the dungeon cracked open, sending a piercing ray of light through the darkness. A lantern thrust through the door further illuminated the stony chamber. Shortly behind the lantern was a hand, then a face, which peeked in. Intense, ice -blue eyes traced over the room until they found what they were looking for. Upon seeing what she had come for, Integra entered the cell of her pet vampire.

Alucard and the others had been sent away on a mission. Walter was out, picking up the next month's suppy of blood for the vampires. She was alone in the house, save only for the werewolf. Quietly, careful not disturb her too much, Integra made her way over to the girl.

As pre usual, Enola did not respond. Her body had gone completely still, which the vampire had said was not a good sign. Integra knelt in front of the girl.

"Hello werewolf." She frowned at the sternness in her voice. She adjusted it to a softer, more understanding tone. "Hey Enola…" She had not sounded like that in years, not since before her father died. She continued on anyway.

"I just came down here to talk with you. Will you listen? I've been thinking lately, and you confuse me. You're not at all what I was told you would be," she gazed at the girl, "I was told werewolves were less human than vampires, that though they may assume human form, they still have a mind of an animal. When Alucard brought you here, I expected you to be his new toy, like the puppy he called you. But I was wrong."

Enola's eyes flicked to her. Integra did not notice, as her head was lowered in guilt. "I was blind to how…human you could be. You are as innocent as the Police Girl, yet we have-I have treated you otherwise. I know you did not choose this life, I cannot hold it against you. It would be foolish to expect your forgiveness."

"I guess I've had to be strong for so long, I've had to put aside human appearances and not hesitate to kill monsters, I've forgotten how to tell which one was which. I suppose that is what comes out of being appointed Hellsing leader and master of the No-Life King, but that's no excuse."

"I thought they were them."

Integra looked up, "What?"

"Those men I killed, I thought they smelt of priest."

"You…" the Hellsing leader hesitated for a moment, then reached inside her pocket, pulling out three dog tags. Enola eyed them wearily as the woman held them out to her. "These have been with me since the night of the incident, but I am told a werewolf's sense of smell can surpass any others. Do you think you could still smell the men on them?"

Carefully, Enola reached out her hand. Integra let the chains drop into her hand. The girl raised them to her nose and inhaled. Her eyes widened.

"Yes, I can still smell the men on them. And the men smell of-"

"Priest?" Integra asked.

"Exactly."

"All three were new recruits," the blond woman murmured, "And of foreign origin. It is possible that…"

"I thought they were attacking the others. That is why I went after those specific three," Enola explained.

"Let us discuss this more in my office, it's freezing down here," Integra suggested. She stood and offered her hand, "Come on, it's about time you warmed up some, don't you think?"

Hesitantly, Enola accepted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alucard returned from his mission with hast, eager to check in on his wolf once again. Sooner or later she was going to reduce herself to a mindless animal if she did not give into the call of the moon.

He quickly found though, that needed not to worry. Upon his arrival to his master's study, he discovered Sir Integra asleep in her chair by the fire, and Enola, in wolf form, sleeping by her feet.

**Review please and thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hmmm, what bogus reason would there be for a giant hole to be blasted strait through the roof of a town meeting hall?"

"Meteorite?"

"Ah, that's a good one," Integra quickly wrote down the suggestion, sighing to herself, "Boys and their guns…"

"But wasn't it Seras who shot through the floors?" Enola asked.

"Yes, but Walter was the one who had to give her such a big gun," Integra pointed out, "And Alucard approved."

"He approves of mass murder, since when do people take his morals as example?" Enola counted, handing Integra a stack of papers sorted by date.

"True. Thank you," Integra slid them in a file with her own sorted papers, "I think that's it."

The werewolf glanced around the room, stretching in her chair, "So, now what? That wasn't so bad. I don't know why you complain about it."

"Because it's twice as bad with half as many people!" Integra protested. Enola laughed.

"You're melting."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're melting, Ice Queen."

The Hellsing leader glared at her, "What gave you that impression? What gave you the impression I was an 'Ice Queen' in the first place?"

The werewolf leveled her gaze at her, "Please, everyone knows how stern you are. If Master did not call you 'Master' he would most likely call you 'Ice Queen'. That, or 'Iron Maiden'."

Integra scowled, "Well, I've just led a very sheltered life. Being raised around soldiers and a sadistic vampire king doesn't exactly connote a relaxed childhood."

Enola raised an eyebrow at this, "And you think the vactican would let me get out much either?"

The Hellsing leader stood up, slamming her palms down on her desk and causing Enola to jump in alarm. "That settles it! Who says we should be denied fun? We sure as hell deserve it! Come on Wolf, where're having a girl's night out!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the end, they settled on going to a club. It was Sera's idea, seeing that neither Integra nor Enola had any idea what a 'girl's night out' really entailed, besides the fact that girls went out at night. The fledgling was under strict orders not to tell her master of their plans, complete with a punishment that was to be enforced by Enola, who had threatened to chase her up a tree during daylight hours should she leak even a hint to any of their male companions about their intentions. The little vampiress agreed, so long as she was allowed to accompany them. They had eagerly accepted. They knew they needed a guide who had had at least a somewhat normal life before Hellsing. Upon planning their strategy, the girls found the nearest, most suitable vehicle and left for London. They had to be quick if they wanted to escape without interference.

First off, none of them actually had any cloths suitable for a night out in town, so their first stop was shopping. Seras brought them to a store that sold the correct style, and though it took a few taunts to get Sir Integra to agree to change, they were able to get that aspect done in a reasonable amount of time.

Soon enough, they found themselves in a crowded club, lights flashing and people dancing. Enola flinched at the loud music while Integra was simply overwhelmed by the sheer number of people around. Seras, on the other hand, seemed to fit right in.

"Come on guys!" She cheered happily, "I haven't gotten to do this since I was alive!"

Enola glanced around nervously. With the music this loud, she couldn't hear anything other than it. Also, all the people's intermingling scents confused her nose. All she could hear was the heavy beat and smell human's sweet sweat. "I've never done this at all…" she murmured. Integra nodded her agreement.

"What!?" Seras called back. Even with her vampire hearing, she still could not understand what she had said.

"We can't dance!" The werewolf shouted over the noise.

"Oh, sheesh!" Seras waved her hand dismissively, "It's easy! Just watch and learn!" She swayed to the music, catching the eye of several male onlooker's as her overly large breast bounced.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Master, have you happened to have seen-" Alucard stopped halfway though the wall, spotting the empty desk. "My master?" He realeased some of his power, searching the area for any sign of the Hellsing leader. There appeared she was nowhere on the grounds. He finished phasing through the wall just as Pip, captain of the Wild Geese burst though the door.

"Sir Integra-" he too, stopped and glanced around. His eyes landed on the red-clad vampire beside him, "Oh, 'ello Mr. Alucard. 'ave you 'appened to 'ave seen Miss. Victoria this evening? She didn't show up to training."

"No," the No-Life king answered, "I have yet to see the Police Girl or the Wolf. It seems my master is missing as well."

"Eh? Sir Integra's gone?" the mercenary scratched his chin, "What is 'appening with all the women of the 'ouse gone? Did they go for a girl's night or something?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alucard scolded him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took a while, but Enola began to get into the dance. Her and Integra had watched Seras, then began to imitate her, admittedly hesitantly at first. It wasn't exactly neuroscience though and they had caught on quickly enough. Now they were all dancing together, relaxed as could be and having a good time.

This was more then partially due to the alcoholic drinks. Still, they were far from drunk, though defiantly buzzed.

For once in her life, Enola did not feel excluded from the people around her for the simple fact she was of a different species. By now, her brain had quit trying to process all the sounds and smells her advanced senses were providing her with and instead reduced them to minimum capabilities. She forgot she was a werewolf, because in her mind, there was no werewolves. There was no cycles dominated by the moon, there was no bloodlust. For a while at least, she could pretend she was a human.

After a while, she felt a warm pressure on her back. Under normal circumstances, anyone who dared approach her that closely was asking to b mauled. But right now, she was playing human, and having fun. Mauling was not the first thing that crossed her mind, and so she smiled up at the guy instead. In fact, he was kind of cute.

Seras was grinding with another guy and Integra was dancing face to face with someone else. Enola's grin widened. They were all getting lucky tonight, whatever that meant. She had heard one of the Wild Geese say it once. She let a giggle escape her mouth, Pip was going to be JEALOUS if he found out about Seras behaving like this. But he wouldn't. This would be their little secret.

"So, what's you're name?" she heard the guy she was dancing with ask in her ear. He smelt nice, musky like a dog. Maybe he had one.

She turned her head so her lips brushed up against his ear. "Enola Wolf."

"Wolf?" he chuckled, "Well Miss Wolf, you gonna howl for me?" Defiantly a dog person.

Enola giggled, and shrugged, "Why not?" She took a deep breath, "AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alucard looked up at the haunting howl that echoed through the quiet city streets, calling out to him. The mercenaries began murmuring to one another. It came from the direction he sensed Enola from, and was distinctly feminine. There was no mistaking her voice.

"It's the wolf," he informed the humans. They nodded and continued to follow him down the road.

There was one thing that disturbed him, though the vampire would never show it. Werewolves had different howls for different meanings. He happened to recognize this one from his reign in Transylvania. That was the howl his wolves had used when greeting a member of their pack. But Enola had no pack, so what reason would she have to howl?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She had the whole club's attention for about four seconds. The guy's eyes went wide, then burned briefly before he through his head back in laughter. "HA! That was amazing! You're quite the little wolf, aren't you?"

"You got that right," Enola replied teasingly.

"I'm Hugo," the guy introduced himself, "These are my friends Taylor and Russ." He gestured to the other two guys on Integra and Seras.

"Hey, you know what?" the man who had been introduced as Taylor said, throwing his arm around Integra's shoulder, "This place has got some pretty good drinks, but not much in the way of food. Why don't we take these pretty ladies out for a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, wanna go?" Russ asked Seras.

"Hey, I'm the leader here," Integra reminded them, "I decide if we go or not."

"And are we?" Enola asked.

"Well of course," Integra looked offended, "It's been ages since I've been around men my own age. God knows how easily Alucard scares them all off."

"It's settled then!" Seras said, "Let go out to drin- I mean, eat."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The club they entered was loud and smelt of sweat and alcohol. A heavy beat pounded through the air. Much to Alucard's annoyance, several women approached him almost immediately. Under normal circumstances, he would flirt with them, subtly mocking his easy prey. However, tonight he had more important to attend then half-drunk whores.

"Hey there, handsome-" one of them began.

"I'm looking for someone," he interrupted impatiently.

The first looked discouraged, but the second was quick to step up, "Surly they can wait. I mean, we'll buy you some drinks. You can't turn down three pretty ladies offering to buy you drinks."

The vampire glared down at them, letting his power flux. All the people around him took an involuntary step back, sensing the danger. Free of the suffocation crowd, Alucard sniffed the air, sorting though the scents. He growled in annoyance.

"They were here. But they've left. We've just missed them."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seras blinked at the brink wall in front of her. It was a dead end. The boys were supposed to be bringing them to this late-night restaurant, but they had brought them to a dead end in an alleyway.

Enola growled slightly. She suddenly felt very confined. She may not have much experience out on the streets, but something in her instinct told her she wasn't safe anymore. The guys were standing behind them, and right now, Enola felt the urge to break through them and escape. Yet, they were only human, what danger could they pose to them? A werewolf, vampire, and vampire hunter?

Integra took one glance at their situation and instantly figure out their mistake. She mentally cursed her stupidity. Lucky, she wasn't alone.

The boys grinned down at them, a hungry look in their eyes. "Looks like we get two tonight, boys," Hugo said, "A good meal don't you say?"

"Two?" Ross asked, "I see three humans."

"And I smell two!" Hugo snapped. His grin returned when he looked at Enola, who shivered slightly. "That one, that one's one of us. Can't you smell her?"

"Seras, Enola," Integra ordered calmly despite her inner turmoil, "Attack."

Enola hesitated. Attack humans? However, as she looked back at them, she quickly realized they weren't human at all. The faces that had once been handsome twisted into horrid mockeries of what they used to be, slowly and painfully, judging by their screams and roars, transforming into large wolves.

Enola was in wolf form in an instant. She growled at the other canines, hearing it echoed from the vampiress next to her. There was the familiar click of a gun, and from the corner of her eye she could see Integra her gun with blessed silver ammunition. The blessed part didn't do much good against werewolves, but it was the silver that counted.

Everything happened so quickly, it was practically over before it started. The wolf that was Hugo leaped at her. She was fighting him. Her back was on the pavement. Then his was brick wall. She tasted his blood. Then he tasted hers. Somewhere she heard shots. Then cursing. Then there was the sounds Seras made while striking as well as the growls of her opponent.

Then everything went spinning. Enola could no longer concentrate. Where was she? She was fighting someone, she knew that. They were winning, if her pain was anything to judge by. Was she being bit? It felt like it. She wished they'd quite it. It was hard enough to figure out what was going on without them chomping into her every two seconds.

'Stop!'

**So, just so you know, I've been reading Bram Stoker's Dracula, the (new) annotated version. I think I will come out of it as an expert on Romania…so many notes! Anyway, I'm probably going to be hinting at stuff in that. Dracula actually can control wolves in the original, so why not werewolves? Review please! Thanks!**


End file.
